Dawn Of The Spartan
by Toruscan
Summary: SPARTAN-333 finds himself in the Mass Effect universe with his A.I companion Tanya. The SPARTAN Still haunted by the fall of Reach and everyone around him, a certain Quarian may be able to give him the peace he is striving for. Rated M for strong language. RE-UPLOAD Dont bother to comment of past mistakes on the chapters.
1. Fall of Reach

Hello guys Chaodixe here brining you a NEW story . This will be a Halo/Mass Effect Crossover since I am a big fan of the both franchises. Okay now to the brief summary of the plot. We follow SPARTAN-333 A.K.A Christopher-333 and his A.I companion Tanya. Nevertheless, before I go any further this is not an in-depth technological fiction so feel free to leave if you do not like that. And this chapter is an introduction chapter which explains the looks of the SPARTAN and his companion and such details. Back to the plot briefing now, so they are in the UNSC Dawn Of Man and you will have to read from there, anyways have fun reading. P.S this is a re-upload of the story on a different account since I lost my old one, I am well aware of the mistakes I did so don't bother comment about them but anything other than that enjoy the reading.

**Dawn Of The Spartan.**

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

_Location: Planet Reach, The fall of Reach, Time: 22:50, Date: 2552, August 30._

There the SPARTAN was finishing off the last Sangheili in the area. He pulled his Kukri out of the Sangheili's split jawed mouth. Reach was slowly falling; everyone was escaping, as Reach could not be saved.

The SPARTAN was in full armor, he was wearing the Mjolnir Mark VI helmet with the FC-I[2] attachments along with a shiny golden visor he favorized. On his left shoulder, he wore a COMMANDO shoulder piece, which was large. On his right shoulder, he wore a security shoulder piece, which his Kukri knife was mounted on. He also wore an ASSAULT/SAPPER chest piece. Which was filled with explosives, this SPARTAN loved the looks of it. On his wrist, he wore the TACTICAL/UGPS wrist piece. On his thigh was a TACTICAL/TRAUMA KIT in case he would be hit. He had the GRENADIER type Knee Guards. The SPARTANS color scheme was a Dark ice blue color along with Gold as a secondary color. The gold covered up his COMMANDO shoulder piece as well as his arms, waist, and legs and as well as his feet.

The SPARTAN wielded a M90 Close Assault Shotgun as well as an MA5C Assault Rifle and a M6G Handgun.

''Last one Chris.'' A mysterious voice said.

''Affirmative Tanya.'' The Spartan talked to his A.I Tanya.

''You always said you would take me for a ride once.'' She said happily.

The Spartan pulled out a chip from his helmet and an avatar appeared from it. It was his A.I companion Tanya. The A.I was very beautiful, Circuits ran all over her blue body, She had long black colored hair that flowed down her back. She appeared young and not old at all.

The A.I smiled at the SPARTAN-III Commando.

''I said that didn't i?'' The Spartan smiled behind his helmet.

''Focus now Spartan, Reach is falling remember?''

''Right.''

''We will have to get to the UNSC Pursuing Destiny before we get more company Christopher.'' The A.I loved addressing her Spartan with his full name occasionally.

''As you wish my lady.'' The Spartan smirked behind his helmet.

''Ah you flatter me Spartan.''

''I aim to please.''

Before the Spartan Ran, he spotted something. He walked over and picked up two energy swords the Sangheili drops when they tried to kill the Spartan.

''You might want to pick those up; you never know when you will need them.''

''Affirmative.'' He placed each of the handles on his hip.

_Planet Reach 23:00_

The Spartan witnessed the destruction the Covenant caused as he ran. It did not go easy on him since Reach was his home. His only home.

''How are you feeling?'' Tanya asked him, as she knew it hurt him to see Reach like this.

''I'm fine.'' The SPARTAN-III Commando said.

''Do not lie to me Chris, I know it is not easy for you to see Reach like this.''

''Why would you care anyways, you are not even human!''

The A.I was quite for a few seconds and the Spartan Realized his outburst at his A.I who was only caring about him.

''I care because you are MY Spartan! And I care about you, don't you see that!'' Tanya yelled right back at him.

''Tanya I am sorry…'' He was cut off by his A.I.

''I know you are, you never yell at me like that. Besides I know you did not mean those things.''

''It just hurts seeing Reach like this.''

''It hurts me too Chris. However, there is nothing we can do about it right now; The UNSC is going to need every last SPARTAN in the fight.''

''True Tanya.''

''WATCH OUT CHRIS!'' Tanya yelled aloud.

The Spartan looked right up and the sky and were greeted by a banshee's plasma shot coming right at his face. Before the shot even could land at the Spartan he used his enhanced reaction time and dropped a bubble shield to protect him.

As the dust faded away, the covenant saw the SPARTAN Commando surrounded by a shield. The Spartan saw two Elites, one Brute, five Grunts, and two Jackals.

''Chris two Zealot class Elites as well as Stalker class Brute and to top it off 5 Grunts coming along with 2 Jackals. Are you up for the challenge?'' Tanya informed Chris of the covenant troops.

''I'm insulted that you even ask.''

''Seems like they followed you.''

''I'm really flattered.''

''They will know what it means to cross a Spartan-III.''

''DEMON!'' The Elites yelled.

''Maybe I am a Demon.'' He hummed to himself.

The Spartan dashed out of the bubble shields with incredible speed so the enemy's did not have time to react. He threw a grenade at the group of Grunts while most of them ran away from it three were caught in the explosion. He pulled out his M6G Handgun and dashed towards the grunts, One of them got him with a full charged shot from the plasma pistol draining all his shields. He jumped behind some cover and evaded the cross fire

''Fuck.'' He said to himself.

''Your shield are gone Chris.''

''Golly gosh I had no idea!'' He said sarcastically

''You don't have to be an ass about it.''

''Oh fine then!''

''I suggest you use your pistol and rely on your speed and agility.''

''Affirmative Tanya.''

The SPARTAN Dashed up from the cover with his Handgun up Scoring one perfect headshot and the other grunt ran in fear. He ran up behind the Grunt and snapped its neck and silencing it. He picked up two plasma grenades figuring he would use it. The Brute charged at the SPARTAN. The two wrestled but the Elites started to get closer.

''Chris the Elites are getting closer.''

''I have a plan.''

''You always do don't you?''

Chris hit the brute in the head with sheer force on his fist causing him to stagger. When the Elites got close enough he activated the plasma grenades and stuck it in the Brutes chest. He rolled backwards seeing the blue explosion go off, the Brute was now bits and pieces. In addition, the Elites shields went off their roars filled the air but the Spartan took his to his advantage as he predicted the Elites to roar. He pulled out his MA5C Assault Rifle and shot them both in the knees causing them to fall to the ground. The Jackals retreated in fear but they both dropped to the ground when they got hit in the head by the SPARTANs handgun. One of the Elites looked up at the golden visor of the SPARTAN and the "_honorable_" Elite spit at the SPARTAN but missed. This resulted in that the Elite got an entire round of Gun bullets in his head. The Spartan walked over to the other Elite, pulled out his Kukri, and shoved it right in the mouth of the Elite.

''Good job Chris, you actually made me proud this time.''

''Ah you're hurting my feelings with your cruel cruel words!''

''Roads open now anyways Chris; we should go before more come.''

''Right.'' He mounted his Kukri back at his shoulder.

As so the SPARTAN-III ran off to the UNSC Pursuing Destiny

_Location: Planet Reach 23:45 outside UNSC Pursuing Destiny_

Two marines who stared at him greeted Chris. One of the began to speak to the Spartan.

''Verify yourself please.''

''It's okay I am Human.'' Chris joked.

''Sorry protocol before we leave Reach.'' The Spartan sighed heavily.

''This is SPARTAN-333 requesting to come aboard the Pursuing Destiny.''

''And this is my A.I Tanya'' he pulled out the chip from his helmet as Tanya revealed herself to the marines.

''Hello there boys.'' The marines stared at the A.I because she was that attractive. Before one of them shook his head real quickly getting back into reality, as the marine spoke.

''Affirmative, welcome aboard the Dawn SPARTAN.''

''Thank you.'' Tanya said to the marines

_Location: Planet Reach 23:50 UNSC Pursuing destiny_

The SPARTAN-III Commando walked the halls of the Dawn before a man in uniform and two marines walked up to the Spartan and greeted him.

''Greetings Spartan, my name is Captain George Lincoln, Captain of the Pursuing Destiny.''

''Thank you Captain for having me aboard the ship.''

''The honor is ours, it's not every day we have a SPARTAN aboard the Destiny

''At any rate, we should get off Reach as fast as possible. The covenant is all over the planet right now, we should get off as quickly as possible before they see us. I suppose there were not any other survivors heading here?'' The Captain wanted to be sure, so he would not leave anyone behind to be killed by the covenant onslaught.

''Negative sir, there weren't anyone else heading this way.''

''Okay then, I suppose we should head off now at any rate.''

''And by the way, these two marines will escort you to your quarters.''

''Thank you for everything Captain.''

''Pleased to help you Spartan.''

And so the SPARTAN-III Commando was escorted to his quarters by the marines.

_Location: UNSC Pursuing Destiny, Christopher's quarters._

The Spartan removed his helmet as a hissing sound followed he put his helmet at a nearby table in the room at pulled Tanya's chip out. The Spartan had a strong beard and Hazel nut-brown eyes and long hair that was side spiked. He put Tanya's chip in a holo table as she grew into full human size.

''You are looking good.'' Tanya exclaimed.

''But damn I have to shave.''

''I think it looks good at you.''

''Really I didn't think you liked bearded men.''

''I happen to like beards.''

''Well I will leave it there for your sake then.''

''Why thank you Chris.'' The A.I thanked the Spartan for being thoughtful as she smiled at him

The Spartan threw himself on the bed.

''Getting sleepy?''

''No, just trying out the bed.''

''Worried that it couldn't hold you?''

''Yeah, I don't want a bed that can break down at any second.'' The Spartan suspected that the bed could not hold him in his full MJOLNIR armor.

''That would truly be unfortunate or you if that happened. But don't worry anyways it can hold you.'' Tanya smirked.

The Spartan lifted himself from the bed and put his weapons next to his helmet. He stared right into the golden visor that so many covenants saw before their death.

''Thinking about something?'' The A.I asked as the Spartan kept staring.

''Just watching the visor so many covvies got to see right before their death.''

''Well that is not creepy at all!''

''Trying to see it from a different perspective that's all.''

''Yeah right. Only hours before you turn into some psychotic serial killer.'' The A.I smiled right at her Spartan.

''Damn, I knew you could be cruel but that was just vicious.''

''I do what I can for the best results.''

''Mother of god.'' The Spartan set his palm across his face.

''I hate when you do that.''

The Spartan looked up and responded with an evil smirk on his face.

''I know.''

''And you called me vicious.''

The Spartan chuckled at his A.I companion.

And out of boredom, the pair started to play a game called ''Twenty questions.'' It was based on asking questions and get answers to them. Chris just was about to answer Tanya's question.

''If I had any nickname? Well it would have to be three.'' The Spartan answered.

''Really, just three? Is not that a little bit to common and plain.''

''Well I am SPARTAN-333, so instead of saying the whole number people can just call me three.''

''I see it is quite effective.''

''Yeah but at any rate my turn to ask now.''

''Fine but that is the last question, and then we are done playing this okay?''

''Fine, why me of all Spartans?'' The Spartan asked his A.I

''Why you?''

''Yes.''

''because you had true potential, not only that your speed, agility, and strength, and reaction time was out of the ordinary even for a SPARTAN. You knew what to do even in the worse situation, you truly knew right from wrong. And I had the feeling you will do great things. Was I wrong?'' The A.I smiled at the Spartan who smiled right back.

''No, you were not wrong.''

''Thought as much.''

''By the way Tanya I think I might have forgotten what you specialize in as an A.I.''

''Really you forgot again?''

''Yes…''

''Fine I will explain shortly.''

''I specialize in many things you see such as Cybernetic warfare for example and information and functions Affiliation and to top it off I also specialize infiltration of systems.''

''I wouldn't know what I would do without you.''

''I do, you would be lost!'' the A.I joked.

Once again, the Spartan threw himself on the bed and wanted to sleep.

''Lights off Tanya.''

''Goodnight Spartan.'' And with those words the lights went off.

Well here, we go people the first chapter of The Dawn of The Spartan. I had fun writing it, I hope you have as much fun reading it as when I wrote it. Please Read and Review. Chaodixe out and good night people. PS. Ive done some rewriting as well as explaining Tanya's functions a bit better and just changed the Dawn of Man's name to the Pursuing Destiny as I felt this sounded better.


	2. Artifact

_She said that to me once. About being a machine. – 117_

Hello there folks Chaodixe here bringing you another chapter of Dawn of The Spartan. Let us see what awaits Chris and Tanya this time. Since the poll is over and the following option that, we will stay in the Halo 'verse a little bit more won, if this bothers you please feel free to leave no one is forcing you to stay. Anyways let's get to the chapter shall we now? I do not own any of the franchises those do entirely belong to Bioware and 343 industries.

Dawn of The Spartan chapter 2: Artifact

_Location: The Pursuing Destiny, Time: 07:17_

The Spartan opened his eyes and awoke from his slumber, awakened by Tanya to be more accurate.

"I hate you."

"I love you too Chris."

The Spartan let a small sigh out in defeat. He did not want to be spending all day long in his quarters, so he wanted to explore the ship.

"So how was it sleeping in a bed?" Tanya asked curiously.

"Overrated, I prefer the cryo."

"Really? That's unexpected; I thought you wanted to sleep comfortably."

"Overrated, enough said."

"Fine then."

The Spartan lifted himself up from the bed, took his helmet with both hands, and put it on his head. The Spartan walked over to Tanya who looked at his visor, he looked back at her.

"I hope you didn't forget bring me."

"I never forget."

"What are you waiting for Spartan?"

Chris pulled out her chip and put it into his MJOLNIR Mark VI helmet.

"Good to be back." Tanya said as she went back into the Spartans helmet.

"Fill me In about the Destiny."

"Okay here we go.

"UNSCS Dawn of Man

FFG-439

Paris-class Heavy Frigate.

Built on the Martian Shipyards over Mars, Sol System, Local Cluster. Laid down in 2541, launched and commissioned in 2542.

The crew has participated in dozens of battles and even helped evacuating entire colonies to save the population from the Covenant. The current Captain is George Lincoln, a veteran of the Siege of Paris IV, he was onboard a UNSC Cruiser that engaged the Covenant Navy over the planet. His Captain was killed in a boarding attempt and he assumed command, leading the Cruiser into a crash with a Covenant Corvette, destroying it and saving a few dozen civilian shuttles. "

"Thanks for the info Tanya."

"You're welcome Chris."

_Location: The Pursuing Destiny, Time: 08:00_

As the Spartan and the A.I walked around the Destiny, they noticed many ODST's was around. Chris could hear their whispers, calling the SPARTAN-III a freak and whatnot. However, he did not care much for it. He was getting stares from everywhere as if they have not ever seen a Spartan. Tanya began to speak to Chris.

"You are getting many stares this time."

"True."

All the sudden the captain requested to see the SPARTAN personally.

"Sounds important Chris, we better go and meet him."

"Affirmative Tanya."

The couple reached the captain as he was facing a large window revealing the beauty of space.

"Spartan, glad you could make it." The captain said with a rather relaxed voice.

"Captain."

There was a moment of silence before the captain spoke again.

"Beautiful isn't it?"

The Spartan stood there silent in response.

"You don't talk much do you?"

"No." the Spartan responded.

" I see, but at any rate you know where we are heading, or did Tanya fill you in on that?"

"Sir, we are heading to an UNSC research outpost."

"Correct Spartan but ONI wants you down there to rescue a team of scientists."

"Sir, I believe there is more to it."

"Correct Spartan, the scientists have uncovered a Forerunner artifact of some sort. The functions of it are unknown to us, but it is your job to get it back here. Everything clear Spartan?"

"Yes sir. When will we depart to the outpost?"

"Soon, better get your gear up and running Spartan. You are going to go down the fast way."

"Sir." Chris gave a nod and left to get his weapons.

**2552, After the Fall of Reach.  
**A handful of UNSC ships that survived the fall of humanity's fortress among the stars had arrived at a remote UNSC Research Outpost on a dead asteroid that's diameter is 370 kilometers. It had dozens of smaller asteroids around it that could provide natural cover or a shield for the weaker frigates and destroyers to hide behind and perform field repairs. The UNSC Fleet consists of 49 frigates, 33 of which are Paris-class heavy frigates, 15 cruisers, three of which were the old Halcyon class light cruisers, 21 UNSC Destroyer class vessels and two damaged carriers. They came here to perform some repairs, evacuate the outpost and make their final jump towards Earth before the Covenant find them.

Several Charon-class light frigates docked with the outpost to load up in people while the ships of the fleet took formation around the outpost. The carriers began self-repairs with assistance from the crews of the other ships. All of their systems were taken down but it was a bad decision. The Covenant arrived with a fleet of fifty ships. Frigates, CCS-class battlecruisers, corvettes but no Assault Carriers. The chances were better for the UNSC's Fleet than they thought because Assault Carriers can rip their Carriers apart in a few shots.

Rear Admiral Carl ''Jack'' Jackson, a black skinned human veteran, was in charge of the Fleet. He has gained quite a lot of experience while fighting the Covenant on his flagship, the UNSCS Eye of Ra, a Marathon class Heavy Cruiser that has participated in numerous battles and survived. Its crew has been forged in the line of fire and service, their experience fighting the Covenant is worth more than a thousand frigates. RADM Jackson ordered a defensive line with the frigates out in front with the destroyers and the cruisers behind, covering the valuable carriers.

''All ships, defensive formation, light ships in front, heavier ones out back protecting the carriers. Load MAC guns, activate the fifty millimeter guns and load the missile pods with Archer missiles.'' Jackson issued his order and took his seat on the bridge of the Eye of Ra. Seconds after, he could hear the mighty guns of the United Nations Space Command Navy firing on the Covenant. His fleet had taken formation and every ship was firing its MAC. The missiles were released from the heavy frigates first and then from the destroyers and then the cruisers.

''Admiral, they're releasing Seraphs and Banshees!'' One of the crewmembers on the bridge reported and waited for the Admiral's orders.

''Release the Longswords!'' RADM Jackson ordered and every Longsword that the Fleet had was released into battle. The starfighters clashed in the middle of the battle and a new casualty was gained every minute but the UNSC Starfighters were gaining the upper hand while the larger ships were being decimated. The Covenant Corvettes were no match for UNSC Heavy Frigates and they were getting decimated as they tried to rush past the Fleet and hit the Carriers and then decimate the Outpost before the Charon class Frigates could depart.

The Covenant Frigates and Battlecruisers began their push and the UNSC Fleet was throwing every round, every missile it had against the Covenant. Reloading the MAC on the Frigates was quite troubling but the UNSC's might – the Cruisers – went outside the line to decimate the heavier battlecruisers.

Few of the Marathons were decimated by concentrated fire but the rest managed to hold their own against every Battlecruiser.

''Cruisers reloaded and ready to fire on their designated targets.'' A crewmember informed the Admiral to prepare a coordinated fire of the MACs while the ships kept firing their 50mm PDGs on the Covenant fleet.

''Fire.'' Admiral Jackson ordered and every MAC that his Cruisers had fired on the Covenant Battlecruisers. The Battlecruisers were decimated in a single burst and the rest of the Covenant fleet was being surrounded by the UNSC's decimated fleet. The casualty amount was staggering and the amount of ships lost was also high. Out of 49 frigates only 28 were left. The Covenant Fleet was taking heavy losses until another, a larger fleet, jumped out of slipspace. Two hundred ships with Assault Carriers. The UNSC's Fleet was forced to retreat with their Carriers only partially operational.

''All ships, enter slipspace. Make a random jump and then regroup in the Alpha Centauri system.'' Jackson ordered shortly before his ship made a jump to the nearby star system. The docked Charon class frigates were being sniped but most of them managed to leave the system entirely. The destroyers left next and the remaining cruisers left right after the carriers. The battle was a loss for the UNSC.

_Location: The Pursuing Destiny. Time: 11:17_

Chris stood there and gazing upon the vast space he saw, he was about to drop down to the planet the research outpost was located in. He was going to jump down from orbit, he weren't unfamiliar with it exactly.

"Ready, Spartan?" Tanya said, she sounded somewhat nervous.

"Nervous?"

"Well, it's just that I'm not exactly comfortable with jumping room orbit."

"We have to; it's the fastest way to get to that research outpost in time."

"I know, but we shouldn't waste any more time."

With those words, the SPARTAN ran and dived into space and began falling towards the planet. The SPARTAN had a bit thinking time while he was falling.

"_That voice in my head… Sounds hot._"

Speaking of hot things the Spartan started to feel the heat coming upon his armor. The beautiful world reflected at the Spartans golden visor.

"Beautiful isn't it Tanya?"

"It is." Tanya did not sound too impressed since this was not new to her.

The Spartan went through the atmosphere and he was focusing about the objective he was given. Tanya suddenly yelled aloud.

"LOCK YOUR ARMOR SPARTAN!" his helmet was filled with her voice. The Spartan did as he was ordered. The surface of the world just came closer and closer for every second that passed by. Finally, he crashed down the surface of the planet.

_Location: Planet's surface. Time: 11:30_

The Spartan lied down there as if he was dead. Until a voice started to fill his mind, even if he was unconscious, he would never forget that voice. It was very feint and barely hearable. Tanya called for him.

"Wake up Chris! Wake up! I need you…"

The Spartan moved his finger slowly in response, and then he clutched his fist.

"You're awake." She sounded relieved that he was awake once again.

"How long was I out?"

"Long enough to get me worried."

The Spartan checked his weapons; the assault rifle was a no-go. Only his shotgun and handgun was intact. He saw a cliff he planned to climb up to.

He was on the side of the cliff, which had a very small path in it. He looked down and scanned the area around him; there was a path below him, which was straightforward. Beside the path there was a large gap which would be death if you fell into it.

"Chris multiple contacts inbound."

The Spartan faded away from plain sight and lurked in the shadows.

"Affirmative Tanya."

The Spartan scanned the enemies, it was the covies. Three elites and a group of grunts. Easy fight thought the Spartan. He watched them walk the path, going to the research outpost no doubt. Chris lobbed a grenade right in the center of the grunts, he sent them out with a bang almost all of them was sent flying down the gap or crawling half dead. He jumped down at an elite headshotting it with his shotgun, and jumped on its dead body getting the other elite by surprise and jumped on him snapping its entire neck causing it to drop dead. He sprinted forward pulling out his handgun and finishing off the remaining grunts. He felt plasma blowing from his back causing him to fly back, he got on the ground trying to collect himself.

"Chris watch out!"

A elite came flying down at him roaring straight at his face. Chris gripped his head at an attempt to break it but with no success, instead he turned to a last ditch attempt. He rolled forcefully to the side of the gap; the elite released the Spartan and fell down the ditch. Same fate would have followed the Spartan if he did not grab the edge of the gap. He pulled himself up and made sure no more surprises awaited him.

"That was pretty extreme." Tanya chuckled.

"Maybe too extreme." Chris responded

"Let's go the research outpost is just up ahead this road, marking the location on your HUD."

_Location: UNSC research outpost. Time: 12:00_

The Spartan and his A.I arrived at the outpost. The covenant wasn't seen yet.

"Let's go and grab the artifact and the scientists now Chris."

"Affirmative."

The Spartan walked to the front gate of the facility it opened up and three marines walked past him to see if everything was clear. He walked into the facility and he heard the scientists talking about him.

"A Spartan?"

"What is he doing here?"

A blonde haired woman walked up to Chris she was quite pale by the looks of it. And apparently the lead scientist.

"Greetings Spartan, my name is Jessica Tyson lead scientist."

"I am here for the extraction of the artifact and the scientists; we don't have much time left the covenant is on the planet."

"But we can't just leave! We have years of invested work here and." The Spartan cut her off.

"I am not giving you a choice." She sighed heavily and began to speak again.

"But what if the covenant gets the research data; we don't have enough time to pack everything up." The Spartan did not really think about that, until Tanya spoke.

"I have a suggestion."

"Shoot."

Then Tanya began to explain what she had in mind until Tyson interrupted.

"WHAT?! You want to blow up the entire facility!"

"It's the only reasonable option since we don't have enough time to pack or destroy all data." Tanya said.

"Il go and fix the bomb, Tanya call for immediate extraction."

Tanya then began to contact the pursuing destiny.

"Destiny we have the artifact and the scientists, I repeat we have the artifact and the scientists. Requesting immediate extraction."

"Affirmative, Pelicans heading your way."

_Location: Pelican. Time: 12:00_

The artifact was secure in the Pelican so were the scientists. Chris sat in the pelican with a detonator in his hands. As the outpost was fading away from sight he could see covenant ships landing there and he smiled behind his helmet and said.

"See you in hell." And a click was heard the bomb could be heard rom a distance, the covies were annihilated in the bomb.

"Well Chris another successful mission."

"For now."

"Don't be so negative."

"Fair point."

"Going to be good to be back at the Destiny later."

"Indeed."

And so the Pelicans faded away to its destination The pursuing Destiny.

Well guys I hoped you enjoyed this chapter of Dawn Of The Spartan, I am terribly sorry for releasing this late as I had some tech difficulties. Big thanks to Stealer for writing me the space battle scene, I appreciate it very much. And also thanks to IanDeathShadow for adding me on Xbox live Sorry if I got your name wrong. Good night people and Chaodixe out.


	3. Inopinatos Eventus

_Welcome home, John. - Cortana_

Hello there folks Chaodixe here bringing you another chapter of Dawn of The Spartan. Let us see what awaits Chris and Tanya this time. What we will see now is some unexpected shit that will happen. Anyways let us get to the chapter shall we now? I do not own any of the franchises those do entirely belong to Bioware and 343 industries.

Dawn of The Spartan: Chapter 3 Unexpected events

_Location: Hangar bay. Time: 13:00_.

Chris went out of the pelican and was approached by the captain of the Destiny; he had no doubt questions for the Spartan.

"Spartan, I am glad that you saw the mission through and that you got the scientist and the artifact back in one piece. While it was a bit extreme to blow up the entire facility."

"Sir, time was running out and there was no other viable option." Chris explained his actions to the captain.

"Very well then, what's done is done. By the way Spartan, we had an unexpected guest to enter the ship while you were down there. He is a SPARTAN-III too, maybe you know him." The captain explained the arrival of the new SPARTAN in the Destiny.

"His SPARTAN tag sir." Chris asked for the SPARTAN's tag since he maybe knew the man.

"What was it now; B-201 was his tag."

Unfortunately, Chris did not know the Spartan, but he was eager to meet a fellow Spartan. Tanya was interested is well. Then Tanya asked the captain the Spartans current location in the ship.

"Captain where is B-201 right now?" Tanya asked curiously.

"He is currently in Cryo sleep, in Cryo-bay Delta."

"Thank you captain." The pair thanked the captain for the information he gave them.

Tanya spoke with Chris through his armors external speakers so he would be the only one who could hear her.

"Another Spartan Chris! You will have a new best friend!"

"You are awfully excited."

"Just haven't seen any other SPARTAN besides you for a while."

"Am I that boring?"

"Wait I didn't mean it like that."

"I know, but it sounded too cruel."

_Location: Cryo-bay Delta. Time: 13:20_

There he was watching the Spartan sleeping; he was in his full armor. This consisted of a Mjolnir Mk. V with a black visor watching right at him, he had the Gungnir shoulder piece on his left shoulder, and on his right one, he wore a UA/Multi-Threat shoulder piece. On his torso, he did wear a Collar/Breacher chest piece. On his wrist he wore a Tactical/Tacpad. He wore the Fj/Para knee guards.

"A awakening is awaiting him." Chris pulled out Tanya's chip from his helmet and slid it in a nearby console where her avatar appeared.

"Wake him Tanya."

"As you wish Chris."

The A.I began fiddling with the holographic screens pressing many buttons. This gave Chris a mere headache just by watching those fingers press everything so fast. He just wanted to pull up his handgun, put the barrel to his head, and pull the damn trigger. Then he heard a hissing sound of the Cryo pod opening up.

John wakes up from cryo-sleep and slowly looks around when he notices a SPARTAN-III figure outside of his pod. It opened and revealed the SPARTAN in front of him and a holo-table right next to his pod revealed an AI - Tanya.

''What time is it?'' John asked while stepping out of the cryo-pod.

''13:20'' Chris answered.

''What's your name and rank?'' John asked the SPARTAN-III in front of him.

''Christopher 333, Master Chief Petty Officer.'' Chris answered to John's second question and John finally started to realize where he is. He is onboard the UNSCS Pursuing Destiny.

''Ah... so... where do we go from here, now?'' John asked as he now silenced himself, becoming the silent type.

"I think I will like him." Tanya said with a smirk on her face

John just stared a little bit at the A.I and saw her body. She was naked but had circuits running all over her body and long black hair flowing down her back.

"It's not nice to stare you know?" Tanya commented on him staring at her.

"Right, sorry, but then again where do we go from here?" John pulled himself together and repeated himself.

"I am going to keep this short; we do whatever ONI needs us to do."

"Does that include fighting the covenant?" John asked curiously.

Then the two SPARTAN's saw Tanya putting her palm over her face due to Johns question.

"I am with Tanya on this one." As Chris agreed with Tanya on Johns question.

"Okay then. Nice knife by the way." John complimented Chris.

"Thanks I guess…" Other people rarely complimented Chris; well Tanya was an exception in that regard.

"How did you get here anyway?" Tanya asked John.

"Well I was originally sent down there to rescue some marines and civilians, but the covenant came and found us. They were slaughtered, all of them. However, those split jawed bastards sure as hell did pay for it. Then I activated a distress signal, and a pelican came down to get me, while you were down there I went into cryo sleep."

"So you have been through a lot, ready to get back to work?" Tanya asked and knew the response she was going to get she smiled at that a bit.

"I am insulted that you even ask, I am a SPARTAN not a marine fresh out of boot camp."

"Well at least you have the spirit, unlike others." Tanya turned to Chris and smiled at him. Chris then began to say something.

"Well something you should know about Tanya, She can be cruel as all hell if you get on her bad side."

John just stood there silent; he did not doubt his fellow Spartans words so he would be as nice as possible. John noticed something was missing it was his beloved weapon.

"My weapon, where is it?"

Chris pulled up a DMR and threw it to John he squeezed his weapon tight.

"Thanks Chris, almost felt naked without it."

It felt strange to be called his true name by another person again, all this time he had been called either Spartan or his tag. But he always welcomed a fellow Spartan to call him his name.

All of sudden the captain of the Destiny contacted Chris; apparently something happened to the artifact. He said it was too… heavy. The marines couldn't carry it neither could the ODST's, the Spartans were the only ones he could think of that could pull it off.

"Affirmative sir, were on our way." He finished speaking with the captain, he could also see John had a question about that matter.

"Before you ask we have something to do, you are coming with me John."

John simply nodded and followed his fellow Spartan.

_Location: Hangar bay, Time: 13:30_

The Spartans approached the artifact, which was guarded by two marines; one of them began to speak to the Spartan trio.

"You are here for this artifact?"

"Yes, where is it heading?" Chris wondered where the artifact is heading.

"It's supposed to be in the science lab to be studied. So that is where it's headed."

The artifact itself was like a big block of ice but in sleek shapes like the Spartans has not seen before; there were lines all over it that was glowing orange. The Spartans took their positions and began to lift the artifact. It was incredibly heavy but the Spartans had to deal with it as they had no other choice.

_Location: Science lab, Time: 13:40_

Once the Spartans made their appearance in the science with the artifact, many of the people's attention went to the artifact. Even the captain was there personally to oversee the progress. Chris wondered why, but stopped thinking about it since the Spartans were told to put it down. John just let it go from his hand so it just slammed on the ground on his end and it slipped out of Chris's grip. The entire artifact slammed on the ground. It did not sound good since it started to make an extremely large sound. It began to glow and suddenly let out a large orange beam that spanned the entire science lab. Everything went off. Suddenly Chris felt that something gripped on him, he elevated up in the air and felt an extreme pain. He saw his shields draining quickly and heard the captain scream out.

"WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING! GET HIM OUT OF THERE."

"SIR WE CANT ITS FEEDING OF HIS ENERGY SHIELDS!" the scientists panicked and did everything they could, they all ran around and did everything in their power. Until John came up sprinting and tried to pull out his fellow Spartan. He gripped his arm trying to pull him down. John started to feel the same pain and his shields were draining too.

Suddenly a big white flash filled the entire lab blinding everyone in there, the extremely loud noise was gone everything was quite once again. The Captain got up on his feet from being knocked over by the white flash and looked around him. Everything was back on and the scientists were okay. But the only thing that was missing was the two SPARTAN-III Commandos.

"Where the hell did the Spartans go!"

"Captain we think the artifact teleported them somewhere."

"Teleported?"

"It was feeding off their energy shields which must have been a source of energy required to activate it. And when that white flash came I think they went through the portal." The scientist tried to explain as best as possible to the captain but he did not look to happy after what happened.

"The artifact is it still intact?"

"We don't think so sir but we will study it further."

"Find a way to bring those Spartans back." The captain ordered.

"Sir, we will try our best."

"Shit ONI is not going to be happy about this…"

_Location: Unknown, Time: 14:20_

Chris opened his eyes quickly and took a heavy breath as if it was his last. He quickly stood up on his legs. He saw his fellow Spartan lying down on the ground he was slowly getting up. He thought of Tanya and said a silent fuck to himself.

"Tanya, do you read?"

Chris got no answer the first time he started to worry.

"Tanya, do you read?"

Still no answer from his A.I

"Tanya to you read!"

"Loud and clear, cowboy!" Chris was relieved when he heard her voice. He thought he almost lost her,

"Damn you had me worried."

"I know. But your MJOLNIR is not looking to good Chris."

"I remember that my gear used to be a lot cleaner than this."

John then spoke up after being silent for a while.

"Where the hell are we, and what happened?" John asked he hoped that Tanya would have an answer for them both.

"Well after you activated that artifact somehow and it started eating your energy shields, and when that white flash came, we three went through a portal that leads here."

"Is there any way back to the Destiny?" John asked Tanya hoping there would be a way back to the Pursuing Destiny.

"As far I can tell we are officially stuck here."

"Still where are we?"

"As far I can tell I have no idea where we are really."

Chris scanned his location it was a platform of some sort, but farther ahead he saw a gate of some sort.

"We could try to head over there."

The trio stated to walk over to the gate and once they arrived, they heard a bit off rumbling. Another platform lifted them up and acted as an elevator apparently, once they got at the top they witnessed an endless metropolis. The buildings were incredibly big in size and beautiful in design, this held the Spartans in a look of awe as they stared out on the endless metropolis all of the buildings were mostly grey or silver in color. They had no idea where they were but it appeared to be some sort of city.

Suddenly several sentinels flew towards the Spartans and floated around them for reasons unknown. The sentinels were sleek looking and seemed to be equipped with more advanced weapons than other models. Tanya began to speak up all of a sudden.

"Sentinels, I didn't think we would run into them here of all places. They seem to be a bit more armed though." John pulled out his DMR and aimed at one of many sentinels that surrounded them. Chris quickly slammed the DMR out of his hands, John looked at him waiting for an answer.

"The last we want to do is piss these things off."

John simply nodded back at his fellow Spartan as Chris gave him a pat on the back of his head.

"Chris any idea where we will head if we get back?"

"FLEETCOM." Chris said shortly after thinking of viable options, John simply nodded.

Then a monitor came flying down from the sky and stopped the trio right about when they were to go away from the location and further into the city. The monitor had a light orange eye in the middle and had golden lines running down in the sides of the monitor. Suddenly the monitor let out a large orange scan at the Spartans scanning them apperantly. However, suddenly it stopped and began speaking human English in a very respectful and friendly tone.

"Acknowledged, identity as Reclaimers has been confirmed. Welcome Reclaimers, to the home world of my makers, the Forerunners. I am Command Monitor 2303 Prospecting Renewal, how may I be of assistance Reclaimers?"

Chris and Johns eyes wide opened at the words the Prospecting Renewal just said the home world of the Forerunners, Tanya as well was surprised.

"Did you just say the Forerunners?"

"Confusion is understandable Reclaimer, You two are the first of your kind to arrive here. And this location is the main command center for the war against the flood."

"The Forerunner homeworld… Damn!" John said he just got to know he is in the Forerunner homeworld itself. Prospecting Renewal told everything the Spartans needed to know about the war that was waged on this planet and about the flood and the Halo rings. The monitor was about to say his last words of the lecture he gave the Spartans.

"With life well on its way to beginning again, I was created to help maintain order and given command of the facilities here to provide assistance to the Reclaimers, should they manage to find their way here."

The two were left speechless and Tanya just silent; they had a hard time dealing with all the information that was revealed to them. They once again looked out to the giant metropolis and how amazing it simply was. The taller structures looking down at the smaller ones. Unfortunately, the UNSC would not be able to create much beautiful architecture due to the war with the covenant. But it was simply a masterpiece to behold and be gazed upon.

"Reclaimer it appears you have a construct with you?" Prospecting asked about Tanya apparently. Chris pulled her chip out from his helmet and held it before Prospecting Renewal. All of sudden he let out that orange scan once again and scanned her chip. After he was done scanning, he spoke to Chris once again.

"Reclaimer, it appears your construct is nearing the end of its lifespan. You should have presented it to me sooner!" While Chris acknowledged that Tanya did near the end of her lifespan, which he was not too keen about but it was, simply how it was.

"She still has 2 years left Prospecting Renewal."

"Still due to the technical improvements made after the war, can ensure it can extend her lifespan and even be improved upon!" the Spartan was silent for a moment before realizing what Prospecting said.

"That… would be amazing." Chris said gratefully and even John looked intrigued. But Chris asked Tanya he wouldn't do it without her approval of course.

"Tanya what do you want?"

"Do it Chris."

Chris nodded at Prospecting Renewal as he let out a small orange light shot out surrounding Tanya's Chip and stared moving into a building. Chris and John followed close after. He led them into some sort of modified refit and repair workshop, there were hundreds of Huragok scattered around working on various pieces of equipment the pair really could not identify.

Chris and John followed Prospecting into a large room with clear glass walls and a large console in the center of it all, into which the monitor inserted Tanya's chip. Suddenly the sound of whistling filled the air as Redeeming communicated to the Huragok in their form of oral language, calling in twenty of the engineers.

Immediately they began inputting commands into the console, bringing up a diagnostic report on Tanya's chip on the screen. Apparently the information they received, was extremely interesting to them. They started chirping rapidly, their tentacles dancing across the controls, rotating the image of her chip and breaking the diagram up into every minor component.

"To ensure there will not be a repeat of this incident, she will have to be upgraded to the most recent standards my makers set when creating their monitoring units, the ones used for my creation in fact. This will eliminate the possibility of "rampancy". It will also extend her operational lifespan to an approximate 7500 years. I am sure this will be more than adequate for your needs?"

Chris and John just stared at Prospecting like he had told them cows could fly, then they just looked at the Huragok at the other way, a UNSC A.I that would live unhindered for 7500 years was simply amazing. All other UNSC "Smart" A.I only lived up to 7 years before rampancy would take effect. John simply asked Prospecting Renewal a new question.

"What other standards are set for Forerunner AI?"

"Our higher processing capabilities are far superior. I do not mean to offend, but in the time it took your construct to complete, an all systems check on a standard Class-Three cruiser, I could have done the same thing, and coordinated navigations, firing solutions, and attack plans for an entire fleet. Rest assured, your own will be able to accomplish this and similar feats, as well."

John's eyebrows rose in shock. If Tanya or any UNSC AI really, had been capable of that then the space battles against the Covenant might have been more in their favor. Especially if someone like Captain Keyes had been the one to create the attack plan that was to be implemented. Chris rose up and said.

"Go on."

"Let us see…her memory pathways and information storage will be increased by a factor of 5000, naturally her data cell will have to be upgraded to compensate. I will of course leave her core personality as it currently stands. I believe that is the one aspect your kind has succeeded where my creators failed."

Chris smiled behind his helmet for a short moment. A low beeping sound drew his attention back to the Huragok, watching as they took the new, much larger chip from the console and inserted it into the holopad. Chris and John and Prospecting both headed into the room and stepped up just as Tanya's holographic visage appeared before them, smiling brightly.

"How are you feeling Tanya?"

She looked down at her hands watching the circuits in her body flow silently. Everything she knew was compressed she was thinking much faster than she did before.

"I can't believe it myself Chris, everything I know has been compressed and not even taking up one percent of my memory storage! And it's all thanks to you. Remember when you said you would never let go of me, well you have kept that promise now."

"When I make a promise..."

"You keep it…"

"By the way I've also learned some new tips and tricks for stealing secrets and being in places I shouldn't be" she finished mischievously.

"I'm glad."

"ONI is not going to believe all this..." John said wile he stood by the entrance of the room.

"Yeah…" Chris said back.

Chris thought he understood that last bit, but needed confirmation. "Her insurgency software and security skills have been upgraded as well?"

"But of course! As I have stated to you previously, she has been upgraded to meet the standards set by my creators. Nothing less than the best is acceptable." Prospecting stated somewhat proudly. Chris and John just looked on eachother.

"Now, on to other matters, I believe we must find a suitable combat skin for you Reclaimers. A Class 2 combat skin is highly outdated, and its usefulness has long since passed. It was the first combat skin created in response to the discovery of Virulent Specimen L-094, codenamed: the Flood. Its predecessor was little more than an environment suit with no combat potential for use in hazardous areas. My creators were forced to implement many changes and improvements with each new model to meet the rapid adaptability of the Flood. The Class 12 combat skin was the lowest grade deemed acceptable for combat against them, however I am sure you will settle for only the best. Naturally, this means we will have to prepare the Class 18 combat skin for your usage."

John and Chris even Tanya turned and looked at Prospectings and chris asked the monitor another of many questions he had.

"What makes this Class 12 so unique that it's the lowest acceptable armor grade?"

"Why that would be because of its material composition and unique shielding system of course" Prospecting answered jovially. "The material that made up this armor was a prototype nanotechnology-membrane composite. It was so advanced that, if given enough time, could repair itself of any damage taken, due to the millions of nano machines that made up the membrane. In addition, the armor was plated with a dense metallic composite, similar to the alloy used on the ships and structures designed by my creators, though understandably weaker due to weight. Finally, the Class 12 models were equipped with a more powerful shield than the Class 11, which also acted as a radiation shield and provided the ability to lockdown shields. A back-up instantaneous shield generator was also equipped to provide another layer of shielding as soon as the primary shield failed, leaving no rest period where the user was vulnerable. Essentially, these improvements were designed to counter the probing attacks to the nervous system the Flood infection forms utilized."

"I can see where that might be useful." Chris said as Tanya then spoke out.

"Thanks to the repair and upgrades, I've been able to access some files that are made by Dr. Halsey and were stored in my memory. There are schematics and details for all new armor and weapons exclusive to Spartans, though she may have taken the Greek Pantheon theme a bit too far."

"What do you exactly mean Tanya?"

"Well, the next series or armor upgrades after the MJOLNIR Mark V starts the ATHENA armor line. More emphasis has been put into the systems to enhance your body, adding to what your augmentations already improve, you really would be the closest thing to a Greek god among men. Oh and let's not forget the weapons. There is the M1091 "ARTEMIS" sniper rifle, named after the Goddess of the Hunt, and the MX4 "ZEUS" Light Support Weapon, which is an electromagnetically charged directed energy weapon."

Chris just loved the sound of all this, but the only thing that actually bothered him was it was dubbed to ATHENA instead of MJOLNIR. Chris just came up with a simple suggestion.

"How about we dub it the MJOLNIR Mark X instead? I really just don't like the sound of calling it ATHENA."

"Well why not, call it whatever you want." Tanya said back to Chris.

Chris then asked once again, Tanya was a little bit tired of all these questions.

"Will you need our armor now to construct the new models?"

Tanya and Prospecting faced each other as Tanya faced the Spartans once again.

"No, that won't be necessary. With the resources available to us here, we can make the ATHENA from scratch using the plans I've got, and the materials Redeeming can provide. As you know, the Dawn's armory was lost with the other half of the ship, leaving you with nothing but that old rifle of yours. We'll create and develop the weapons in the plans to remedy this. After we're done we'll draw up plans for the new supercarrier. Now—"

John snapped when he heard "plans for the new supercarrier." He quickly faced Tanya and said.

"A SUPERCARRIER! Do we really need a ship of that size?" John yelled aloud, Tanya looked back at John with a smile on her face this time.

"Well I always liked big ships and I would love to be in control of one. And let's face it whatever ship we return to FLEETCOM with is the ship they are going to let you stay in, So why not take the best of the best?"

"I agree with Tanya on this one John."

"Well I guess you are right."

"Excellent me and Prospecting will get to building the SC now, Now Prospecting is there anywhere here Chris and John can get medical treatment while we design and create their new suits and toy?"

"Certainly! There is a medical and surgical center near the center of the facility. Simply head there and allow the medical units to perform their tasks. Is there anything specific I should alert them to focus on, construct?"

Tanya snapped her fingers as her body flickered a little bit until Prospecting spoke again.

"Ah, your orders have been received and transmitted to the medical units. They will heed them explicitly, though I must say I am impressed that you were able to find the information on this treatment so quickly. Have you been searching through the system databanks the entire time? That is most impressive. You will be a force to be reckoned with, should your enemies try to hide secrets from you."

"Why thank you Prospecting."

"You are utmost welcome construct."

While Prospecting and Tanya was in a in depth conversation about the upgrades and everything. Chris and John just looked at each other and they went to the surgical stations, there were only four in total. Chris thought this was quite inadequate for being the Forerunner home world but he suspected there was more to it. There were medical versions of the sentinels, Rather than the usual beam weapon, these had what he assumed were smaller surgical lasers, mechanical claws for gripping and extendable limbs with attached syringes. The sight unnerved him slightly, but Tanya had specified the treatment they were going to receive; and they trusted her. When they stepped up to the sides of the surgery tables, the sentinels came out of standby and hovered around them.

"Please remove your combat skin Reclaimers, and the sentinels shall begin your treatment" Prospecting said, his voice projected through the sentinel directly in front of them. The Spartans began the process of removing their armor and piling them neatly up in the provided cart. Then the pair laid down on the tables and above their heads masks lowered down covering half their faces, and administering anesthesia. The last thing they saw before passing out, was the sentinel insert its syringe into a container containing a dark red liquid, filling it up completely.

Chris opened up his eyes as well as John who was already up and sat at the edge of the table was looking on his hands and noticed something noticing that the myriad of cuts, bruises, plasma burns, and other injures from his time fighting were gone. Even scars he had had since his initial Spartan training were gone. Could the Sentinels really have been so efficient?

"Glad to see you back up Chris. How are you feeling?" Chris stretched his arms out and flexed them a bit.

"No pain at all. I am going to miss it, but I don't understand how it was done Tanya."

She held up her right hand and a fully 3D, life-sized image of his body appeared in the room before him. He noted it was an x-ray scan, as he could see his internals, and narrowed his eyes when he spotted the lighter red of his blood flowing through him, but saw patches of darker red as well, the same color he'd seen before he succumbed to the anesthetics. "What is the dark red I'm seeing?"

"Those are a grand total of fifty billion nanites running through your body. They're the pinnacle of medical technology, and were created at the end of the war. Unfortunately, by that time, it was already too late to use them to help save the lives of infected Forerunners."

Chris looked back and saw his X-ray scan once again and saw patches of dark red in his head, shoulders, neck, legs, chest.

"These things can counteract a Flood virus infection?"

"They can. They can also treat any injuries you receive from the inside out, including potentially lethal damage to internal organs, or staunch bleeding to prevent excessive blood loss. Their operational lifespan is about seventy-five years, give or take five years. The moment you die, so do they, though they're going to try their best to prevent that from happening. To start with, they're currently repairing broken down cell tissue and spawning new ones."

Chris eyes were wide open "They're trying to halt my aging?"

"Trying? Please, give them some credit. They've already succeeded. What they're doing is restoring your body to peak efficiency. I set the command for twenty-four years of age. That sounds like a time when you were in your prime. Once their seventy-five years are up though, they will disintegrate and your aging will resume again starting from age twenty-four."

Then Tanya looked back at John who was also listening he was speechless simply.

"I'm only going to say this once, and you better **damn well** remember it, because I refuse to let you die on my watch. There are only two ways for the nanites to fail in their role. The first is decapitation, or lethal damage to the brain. Limbs can be reattached to your body, a head cannot. Organs can be healed from potentially lethal hits, the brain cannot. The second is complete and total destruction of your body instantaneously, such as from an explosion or something similar, though with any luck, we will ensure your new armor can withstand something like that. It would _have_ to be complete total body destruction instantaneously, because if you take injuries to various parts of your body other than the head, but it remains intact, then you can survive."

"What else can they do?" Chris asked his beloved A.I

"They bolster your immune system, filtering out any viruses, diseases, poisons or toxins that may enter your system. I've also instructed them to remedy a certain unfortunate side effect from your augmentations. Your suppressed 'sex drive' is slowly being brought back up to normal human standards. And by normal, I mean the men who aren't pigs. It's got to be a gradual process or the overwhelming time spent suppressed may react detrimentally. Twenty years of reduced hormones coming out in a single instant could be bad, especially for a Spartan.

"Holy shit…" John let out

"Yes that's right."

"Well anything else you might want to ask before we go on? "

"I am fine for now.

"We'll have a nanite injection dispenser installed on the new ship. But, you've been out for almost a full month; twenty-two days to be exact, though. Your new MJOLNIR Mark X armor is ready. Do you feel up to getting them, or would you rather wait until morning?"

"Mark X?" Chris asked

"Mark X?" John asked at the same time.

"Well it is just feeling weird calling it anything else besides MJOLNIR."

"My thoughts exactly. And let's go now I have waited enough." Tanya's image disappeared.

As the pair walked in, they saw a pedestals made out of metal and there was a circular barrier surrounding them. Chris assumed that there were the armors being held. Tanya's image appeared on nearby holopad, while Prospecting circled around the barrier it suddenly disappeared.

"Boys say hello to the MJOLNIR Mark X Powered Assault Armor."

They gazed upon the new armor it resembled their old ones but without the scars from jumping from orbit or all the damage it has taken it was brand new. The colors were crystal clean, Chris's main armor color almost resembled real ice by its look and the gold was shining as if it was real. John's forest color resembled the color of the real nature by its looks; the previous areas that were exposed due to the armor not reaching that far to it, those areas were now covered in some sort of plating causing the Spartans to be fully covered by armor and to look even bulkier than before. Chris noticed two small openings of each wrist.

"Walk us through here Tanya."

"Gladly. I would be glad to. The Mark X's armor is composed of a combination between Titanium-A, and ENDES Ceramic Skin alloy, taken directly from the Class 18 combat skin. The suit features full-body integration with a neural uplink via the helmet. This ensures full synchronization with the armor and not only allows you to move as if unhindered while wearing it; it also makes instantaneous reaction timing a possibility, via the reactive circuits and the force-multiplying circuits. At the exact second you think something, it happens, and to the degree that you want as well. Your old reactions will be akin to moving through water compared to now." She took a small pause before speaking once again.

"Let's see…your old fusion reactor that powered the MJOLNIR has been replaced by something the Forerunners called a Trinity Star reactor. This is a system of three smaller hard-light fusion reactors working in tandem to power your new shielding system and armor functions. Your armor now starts off with an overshield for a total of three shield layers, and the recharge times are light years ahead of where they were. Time delay from shields dropping under fire to beginning of recharge cycle is a three second delay. Time from fully depleted to fully charged, is nine seconds, with the three second delay first, followed by the two seconds needed to charge each layer. Their strength is about a hundred times stronger than that of the MJOLNIR Mark VI. Considering that was the standard for Class 18 combat skins, it makes you wonder how bad the Flood was then, compared to when we encountered them the first time."

"What else can it do?" Chris asked.

"There are stronger magnetic plates built into the suit, focused on the back, hips and upper thighs for you to carry more weapons into battle. A total of three weapons can be carried on the back, a weapon on each hip and one on each thigh. The suit also has jump jets built into the bottom of the boots, allowing for rapid maneuverability across terrain or sustained flight for sixty seconds. Not to mention it will help with movement in a zero-gee environment, of which you have a 120 minute supply of air for." Chris thought she was done this time but he was wrong.

"I'm sure you've noticed the ejector ports placed on the wrists? Those contain extendable hard light energy daggers using Forerunner technology. They're thin, indestructible, and burn at least twice as hot as a Covenant energy sword; allowing it to slice or stab through a greater variety of materials. Your suit is capable of utilizing shield lockdown, deploying drop shields and can emit sustained active camouflage, which can not be neutralized by enemy fire or shut down from the heat of your weapons. You can also create an exact duplicate hologram, which I can control of when inside your suit, to divert the attention of enemies while you flank around them. With the heightened synchronization of machine and mind, this will allow you to use these abilities with thought alone. Now I think it's time you were allowed to try it on."

Chris stepped up onto the pedestal staring into the golden visor and smiled. He took his helmet and put onto his head, his HUD powered up instantly as he felt something slide into the slot where Tanya's chip were supposed to be. He felt the temperature within the suit regulate from hot to cold until it reached the perfect balance to keep him at a comfortable level.

He saw his shield beep three times, signaling the delay, until they started charging. the first layer was filled in two seconds, and the next began its charge immediately after, with another time elapse of two seconds, until finally the last layer came online. The familiar blue, red, green display of an overshield cemented the fact that this was real and it was his.

"Now, Reclaimer if you could retrieve your construct and insert her into your helmet's new port" Prospecting said after being quite for a while

He pulled her chip out as it was ejected and slotted it back into his head. He missed having her back there.

"I still have two minor things to explain before we're done here. Now then, the temperature control is constantly adjusted to perfectly counterbalance your own. Essentially, you're invisible to thermal imaging. And last, but not least, your suit is logged in as a destination in the teleportation grid. We've only built the input console so far, but we'll install that to the ship when it's completed. I will be able to access it directly even from in your suit, and can bring you to or from the ship, as well as bring things to you." Chris looked by his side where John was finished putting on his helmet, and he looked back at Chris.

"You got all that?"

"Loud and clear Chris, i got to say i can't even believe this. Seems too good to even be true. But we still need weapons Tanya."

"I can do a weapon swap for you from the armory."

"That would be great."

"By the way, are the new weapons done?"

"They are, and we've made more than enough should you choose to distribute some to other UNSC personnel you might be forced to bring aboard the ship, or see them destroyed in a fight. Prospecting, if you wouldn't mind opening the vault?"

"Of course construct, one moment please." Redeeming floated over to a panel on the wall, directly interfacing with the controls, causing the wall to his right to retract. Once the wall was gone, the room beyond was revealed, with racks and racks of weapons. He did a quick count and found ten of each type.

He walked in and inspected the various weapons as Tanya ran through the specs for each one. Apparently they had done away with the old gunpowder and primer system, and gave each weapon a miniature gauss firing system. The rounds were now solid Titanium with a Tungsten Carbide tip rather than FMJ rounds, resulting in no shell casings and larger clip size. Besides the obvious increase in damage and stopping power, this led to greater firing range, higher ROF, and drastically reduced recoil.

Tanya had only chosen to create several varieties of these new UNSC gauss weapons, including: the M62 HBR, the M108A1 CAWS automatic shotgun, the M1091 "ARTEMIS" sniper rifle, and finally the M739 Light Machine Gun. She had gone ahead and created the MX4 "ZEUS" directed energy weapon as well, in addition to recreating and improving upon the Spartan laser, the Fuel Rod Cannon, and the Plasma Launcher which could now fire five homing plasma grenades at a time.

Prospecting Renewal had actually provided leftover hard light weapons from the Forerunner-Flood war to supplement the armory. These weapons fired projectiles composed of hard light that dispersed after impact, leaving no trace after an enemy was killed.

The Z-130 Suppressor was the Forerunner equivalent of the UNSC's MA5 line of assault rifles, capable of fully automatic fire with far greater accuracy. Unlike Covenant plasma weaponry, this weapon was able to fire all 50 rounds in the clip at once without overheating.

The The Z-250 Light Rifle was the Forerunner equivalent of his new M62 HBR combined with the Covenant Particle Beam Rifle. The weapon fired three-round bursts towards the target, similar to the standard Battle Rifle, and had an alternate firing mode which utilized a single precision round. The precision rounds were more powerful, but required 3 times as much ammunition, with each precision round using up five shots from the fifteen round clip.

The Z-110 Directed Energy Pistol, more commonly known as the Boltshot according to Redeeming, was the primary sidearm of the Forerunners during the war against the Flood. It had dual firing modes similar to the Covenant plasma pistol. It could shoot Magnum-like bursts or be charged to fire a powerful hard light blast that consumed the entire clip. The latter was similar to a Shotgun's blast and nearly as powerful as well.

And finally, the Z-390 High-Explosive Munitions Rifle, better known as the Incineration Cannon. Prospecting informed him that it was a highly destructive weapon that could fire several streams of explosive particles along multiple paths that would detonate and spread upon impact. Prospecting chimed in and claimed that it mixed traits from a rocket launcher, a shotgun, and a flamethrower.

After fully inspecting and field stripping each weapon, Tanya informed Chris that it would still be another two months until the new ship was completed.

Tanya and Prospecting and as well as a large number of Huragok and Sentinels were arriving to the new Super carrier.

Meanwhile Chris and John were testing out all the new weapons at a combat training course Prospecting directed them to. Chris and John were competing with each other at a fast pace. The CAWS made a huge impression on Chris, the way it went straight through the shields just impressed him. And the hard light daggers were his new favorite weapons for CQC but he would never forget to use his Kukri every now and then. John seemed to have a field trip with everything he had at his disposal. Chris choose to equip the ZEUS as he called it for short, and the light rifle and the CAWS, in addition he also equipped two bolt shots on both thighs. John also choose two bolt shots and the ARTEMIS, The HBR and the light rifle. Now that the Spartans were fully equipped and sharpened their combat skills with their new equipment and armor they were ready for anything practically.

The boys were lead out to a massive shipyard, which was mostly empty except for a Super Carrier that stood all alone, it was just incredibly massive in size. Could take on the challenge of being the biggest damn ship in the UNSC.

"Name it Chris."

"Name it?"

"The ship must have a name am I right?"

This made Chris think a bit, the ship would no doubt unleash unimaginable destruction at their enemies so Chris got an idea.

"UNSCS Cataclysm."

"Well that's out of the ordinary, but it works just fine. And by the way you will be forced to give me superiority to me."

"Gladly."

"Right, well the ship is 11km which is fairly larger than the standard, and this is due to the amount of armaments we've stacked onto this ship, and the size of the hangar bay. Through a long, arduous process, we've managed to strip down a Forerunner Dreadnought, removed the engines, and implemented them to full capacity for our ship. And what I mean by full capacity is quite amazing. The Covenant used a Dreadnought as the power source for _High Charity_, and only used 10% of its total power output. With that comparison in mind, imagine how much more power we can use for the weapons, shielding, slipspace technology and the miscellaneous other features." Tanya explained to John and Chris.

"Shall we go into the ship?"

"Hmm…that sounds acceptable. Alright, let's board the ship and I'll tell you about the rest of the ship."

_Location: UNSCS Cataclysm. Time: Unknown_

"I see you got the teleportation system fully developed, though the light could be toned down a bit." He said, still trying to blink the spots out of his eyes. He held his hand over the controls and saw the blue light of Tanya pass through his gauntlet and into the system, her image appearing on the AI projector beside them.

"I'm still working out individual power outputs for various systems in the ship. Now I know the teleportation grid doesn't need that much."

John silently walked around the massive ship to explore it.

"I'm still working out individual power outputs for various systems in the ship. Now I know the teleportation grid doesn't need that much."

"The weapon systems?"

She held up her left hand, bringing up a diagram of the ship and highlighted several sections in dark red. "We have not one, not two, but three MAC cannons on this ship. I haven't had them tested yet, but my predictions state that with the new engines pushing power to the more advanced magnetic coils, we can fire up to 5 shots consecutively from all three, though I'm positive there's no ship in the loyalist fleet that withstand even half that. We've got 100 Pulse Laser turrets, and 100 50mm HE turrets as our point-defense weapons, and they've been arranged to cover each others blind spots." She said, proudly, as she had done the calculations for the point-defense guns herself.

"Moving on, we have 260 Archer missile pods, 130 on each side of the ship, 13 across and 10 down, with 30 missiles to a pod for a total of 7800 missiles. We also have four hard light torpedo tubes at the rear of the ship. Those things are really nasty. They're the fastest firing weapons on the ship, and upon impact, they shatter like infantry shredder rounds. Most of the time, they'll manage to pierce into the enemy's ship first, making the shattering effect that mush more deadly, since it'll happen inside the ship. Who knows what they'll hit then? They could damage or destroy the engines, the life-support systems or maybe even rip the entire ship apart right then and there if it's small enough.

Last, but certainly not least, we've got 100 plasma turrets with their own set of magnetic coils separate from the MACs. This will increase accuracy and power of the shots to a precise surgical beam that can carve a ship in half." Chris was simply astounded by the weapons systems power, any enemy to come across this ship is going to have a bad day.

"As for the defensive aspect, the armor plating on the ship is from the stripped down Dreadnought along with the remaining Titanium A This ship can take quite a beating, but almost nothing is getting past the shields. Initial estimates show that the shields can withstand a direct hit from an ODP and still retain 75% charge."

"That's too impressive Tanya, just too impressive."

"Prospecting has supplied us with a complement of 5000 Huragok to help repair and maintain the ship, including keeping the weapons loaded."

"You expect them to keep everything running smoothly? And are they even capable of creating MAC rounds, Archer missiles and 50mm HE rounds?"

"No, I expect them to operate and maintain the Forerunner material factories built on the lowest levels of the ship, which will create ammunition as we need it. We have two specifically made to keep the armory stocked with ammo, three for the MAC rounds, fifteen for the Archer missiles, and one just for replacement parts for the Mark X armor system. This ship is now self-sufficient concerning ammo resupply, and the energy based weapons draw power from the engines rather than a limited ammo supply."

Chris and John nodded in thought as he inspected the ship diagram Tanya still held in her hand. There were four sub levels devoted to the factories. The Archer units took up two levels, the MAC and armory units shared one level and the Mark X unit took the highest of the sublevels. "What about vehicles in the hangar bay?"

"We've created ten shielded Open Frame 92/Extra-Vehicular Activities, or Booster Frames as you know them. They've been modified to work in atmosphere as well as zero gee now. The unique Forerunner shields made specific for these frames creates a sealed environment for the driver. So while a pressurized suit isn't technically necessary to operate them anymore, it is highly recommended, as the shields can only take the equivalent of a single plasma torpedo before failing. I had the primary and secondary nuclear fusion reactors taken out and replaced with Forerunner equivalents, which significantly decreased the charge up time for the M92 Principle Gauss Cannon and increased its power. Finally, we replaced the M41 LAAG at the rear of the frame with the M68 Gauss Cannon for greater firepower. Other than that, we left the twelve MITV pods and the two 80mm Ball-Mounted Rotary Cannons unaltered as they're perfect for this vehicle."

"Damn…" John said. Then he spoke again

"And single ship fighters? Did you make Longswords?" Tanya responded with a smile on her face this time towards John.

"No. We have a carrier size hangar, something unheard of and normally unnecessary for a destroyer. So, being the practical woman I am, I decided to fill it with Forerunner fighters. We have a total of fifty Stealth Assault Vehicles, or SAVs. They have a constantly active cloaking array around them that deactivates for a few seconds each time they fire their twin pulse cannons or hard light repeaters. By the time the enemy sees them, they'll already have done their damage, re-cloaked and moved on."

Chris was simply proud to have this ship at his disposal and controlling it. Technically he could be called the captain of this ship, but Tanya was the one in full control. He wordlessly stood up and stared out the window for several moments before turning to Tanya and John. "Are you ready to head home?"

"More than ready." Tanya said.

"Damn right."

"I've been ready for a long time now. Slipspace coordinates have been set for FLEETCOM. Engines are powering up, and the slipspace drive is charging at 25% a minute." Tanya informed her Spartans.

There we go guys a hell of a chapter to write :D . I really hoped you enjoyed reading it but before we go any further id like to say an extremely big thank you to **Kamen Rider Fourze **for allowing me to use and implement technology from his story "The Spartan Protocol" and use it in mine, thanks man without your permission I wouldent be able to make the story head this direction u/1531502/ .

And our new character John B-201 is based on a friend of mine Stealer-L1F3 since he had the kindness to create one for me in his story payback is here bro enjoy.

Why I made Chris and Tanya both do MC and Cortana quotes? Well they are my Cortana and Chief so I said why not .

I do realize I might have done some wrongs here and there so please point it out if you find anything.

As always please read, review, and have a good night people and Chaodixe out.


	4. Where Are We?

_Our duty as soldiers is to protect humanity whatever the cost… - Master Chief _

Hey, people Chaodixe here with another chapter of DOTS let's see what awaits our trio in this chapter shall we? DISCLAIMER: wait fuck it, it is not like they are going to sue me or anything. Let's go.

Chapter 4: Where are we?

ACT ONE: Where are we?

_**Location: UNSCS Cataclysm, Time: 13:37**_

"Take us home Tanya." With those words, the ship started to enter slip space home would only be minutes away from their reach. Chris was eager to get back and John also, but not all they have learnt from Prospecting was not believable, they did not forget to thank the monitor before they departed all he had done for them. They would not forget that, he also gave them the location of the planet so one day they could return with more "Reclaimers". The gigantic ship was space blue so they could easily blend in the empty space. The ship also had the UNSC insignia, which was the noble eagle spreading out its wings and had the letters UNSC under it, truly a noble picture it was. Last but not least the ships name was standing in the side of the ship.

The ship had entered slip space at this rate and they were on their way to FLEETCOM. John was looking on a flood life form on the hologram; he appeared to be very fascinated by them. Tanya was all around the ship as usual, and Chris was simply going through his equipment. He always liked to be prepared for every situation, from ambushes to jumping from orbit. He saw the Huragok floating around maintaining and keep the ship up and running with Tanya. Chris began to sharpen his Kukri, he might have gotten Hard light daggers but he would give his Kukri attention too. John closed down the hologram and walked over to Chris.

"Massive arsenal that we've got." John said, he was deeply in love with all the weapons he had at his disposal, he was eager to try them all out in the battlefield and kill a lot of Covenant with it all.

"Like the ship?" Chris asked John wondering if he liked being aboard the ship, he did not want his fellow SPARTAN to be uncomfortable in the ship he was going to spend a very long time in the coming days.

"Hard to believe, I'm already quite attached to the ship. Any bad guys who come across the Cataclysm will have hell reign down upon them."

"True but..."

Chris was cut off by the ship which was disrupting shaking awfully much, Chris did not know what the hell was going on but he was sure going to find out. Tanya's image appeared nearby.

"Tanya what the hell is going on!"

"It appears to be a slipspace anomaly!"

"Anomaly! Shit!"

"Hold on to something!"

The Cataclysm made an enormous shake for the last time causing the Spartans to fly up to a certain extent and hit the ground hard. Everything was quiet once again; the Huragok appeared to be okay. Chris did not expect a slip space anomaly on the way back to FLEETCOM. Chris broke the silence and said.

_**2554, June 5th, 1356 hours by UNSC Military Time. (Halo Time)**_**  
**The UNSCS Cataclysm left the time and space Anomaly that it had entered. The two SPARTANs onboard merely twitched from the speed of deceleration, because they couldn't even twitch as there is nothing holding the ship back in space.

''Status, Tanya?'' Chris asked the AI while her hologram was flickering and unable to remain normal.

''Ah, we've lost primary, secondary and tertiary power. Generators not responding, as if we were EMP'ed.'' She said and Chris looked around to see that the light was gone as if confirming Tanya's report.

''I've sent the Engineers to fix the generators, but it will take some time… about one hour.'' She said and then Chris approached the main window on the bridge and observed a giant nebula in front of the Cataclysm.

''Where are we?'' Chris asked Tanya while John was moving closer to the window and looking at the nebula himself.

ACT II: Death and decay****

_**2180, June 5**__**th**__**, 1566 hours by GST. (Mass Effect Time)**_**  
**A Turian Naval General stationed at the Citadel had detected a sudden exit from an Anomaly. A ship half the size of the Presidium Ring's diameter appeared on the scanners. He ordered his ship, The Victorious, engage in FTL and leave the nebula to observe this object.

_**20 minutes later, 2180, June 5**__**th**__**.**_**  
**The Victorious arrived at the destination and the crew could see a giant vessel drifting in space. It was bigger than anything they had ever seen in their entire lives. The crew just watched in horror and awe at the ship they have discovered, wondering what might be inside of it. The architecture was something they have never seen before.  
_Perhaps a hybrid ship. _The General thought and ordered his battlegroup to move there.

_**20 more minutes later, 2180, June 5**__**th**__**. T-Minus Twenty minutes to the startup of the**__**Cataclysm.**_**  
**The entire battlegroup consisting of seven cruisers and twenty three frigates arrived and the frigates began locating a docking port and found the hangar bays of the large mammoth open. They used that opportunity to send three hundred of their finest shock troops onboard and explore the ship. They could clearly see human texts on some spots on the ship, like the middle and the bow.

The troops entered the hangar bay and saw some strange looking shuttles, fighters and armored fighting vehicles along with a strange alien floating high above who disappeared into one of the tunnels.

''Boarders, get off this ship or die.'' A voice was heard over the loudspeakers but the turians didn't plan on leaving. They saw an open door and they ran there.

_**Bridge of the Cataclysm, 2554, June 5**__**th**__**, 1640 hours by UNSC Time. (Halo Time)**_**  
**''We've got tertiary and secondary power restored, but not enough for the guns.'' Tanya informed the SPARTANs as the two were looking out the window when they saw one of those ships flying by the bridge and lighting it up with a light projector.

''Also, we have three hundred boarders in the hangar area. They are locked within Hangar Bay 2B-1. Get there, NOW!'' She yelled out and the two began running through the doors that Tanya was opening with the power that was currently available.

Only a minute later, the SPARTANs reached the doors to Hangar Bay 2B-1. They armed their guns. John having his favorite, M392 Designated Marksman Rifle along with two Boltshots and hardlight daggers. Chris having a M45 CAWS, Zeus, Boltshot and hardlight daggers.

''Ready accordingly.'' Tanya warned through the comms as the doors slid open and the SPARTANs immediately ran each on his own way to cover.

''FUCK! FIRE!'' One of the alien officers yelled in understandable English.

''English?'' John asked and then Tanya's face appeared in an area in his HUD reserved for comms.

''I analyzed their language and made a program in both of your suits to translate it without any time lag.'' She explained and then disappeared from John's HUD. John looked at his motion sensor and immediately picked his targets. He looked at Chris who was already shooting with his M45 CAWS. Chris looked towards John and the two nodded and Chris ran out of cover, while John jumped over his cover and began firing his DMR at the invaders. He saw they had shields of some sort, blocking projectiles so he began using his hardlight daggers, slashing and stabbing them seemed to be the best tactic. He took a second to look at Chris using his CAWS and killing alien after alien with it.  
''Ha-ha! Like shooting the Covenant!'' Chris shouted out and John then threw two grenades at the aliens, killing about twenty and leaving some thirty unable to continue the fight. Chris's CAWS ran out of shells and he placed it to his back. He took a Boltshot and began using his hardlight daggers to slash and stab the aliens reducing their numbers and forcing some to retreat. The SPARTANS were ruthless leaving no survivors in their path. Chris deployed a hologram of himself that ran straightforward at the Turians and distracting them. They began shooting at the hologram until they noticed that it just ran forward and paid attention at them and it began to flicker. They turned their attention back at the real SPARTANS until they noticed a grenade was in the middle of their group, the Turian in front of the grenade widened his eyes and faced imminent death as the grenade detonated. With that group eliminated Chris entered active camouflage turning invisible, the Turians got confused and began immediately search for their target. While Chris was lurking in the shadows trying to find a weakness, he saw an alien who was yelling out orders to his fellow aliens. Chris extended his hard light dagger and sprinted towards him and stabbed him in the back silencing him once and for all he lifted the entire body up with his arm causing the Turians to notice their fallen captain.

"By the spirits…" a soldier said as he saw his dead captain floating in the air, the captain suddenly dropped on the ground blood flowing all around him. The young turian was nervously looking all around him witnessing the death and carnage that was continually going on all around him all caused by two unknown things. Suddenly the turian was knocked on his back with brute force he had never felt before. The pain was unimaginable. He opened his eyes and saw something revealing itself; it resembled a titan made purely out of steel and a golden visor that looked straight into his eyes. Fear gripped his body as he was desperately trying to run away but the titan gripped his neck and kept him on the ground. The titan pulled out a large blade from his shoulder.

"What are you?" The turian said barely having enough air in him to speak.

"A SPARTAN!" with those words he drove his Kukri deep down in the turians mouth blood splattering all over his visor, Chris looked around him the turians were starting to become unorganized. He could almost smell their fear, John was slashing and stabbing the turians he was covered in blood as Chris was. Suddenly some of the turians yelled.

"DEMONS!"

Chris smiled behind his visor and thought.

"_If I got a nickel every time someone calls me demon."_

A bold young turian charged towards Chris and yelled.

"DIE!"

Chris jumped straight over the turian, grabbed his neck, and snapped it. The turians that remained ran to the doors that were open trying to retreat. But they were not nearly fast enough as Tanya had already locked them. The turian soldiers were desperately clawing the doors and shooting them as attempts to open them. Chris and John approached them with their hard light daggers out. The turians threw their weapons away and kept their hands up in the air.

"WE SURRENDER! PLEASE DON'T KILL US!"

"Knock them out John."

John clutched his fists and approached the turians, he knocked them out one by one. But he left one conscious, Chris approached him and said.

"Your leader now." Chris wanted to speak to the aliens' leader; they were not covenant so he might as well give it a shot.

_**Location: The Victorious, Time: 1569**_

"General Tempestus sir, we are getting hailed by the other ship." The turian informed his superior.

"Didn't we send in the shock troopers a couple of minutes ago?" the general was confused over what happened to them, there were about 300 men he sent in there. Then the holographic image of Chris appeared, the general just looked at him. He appeared to be human but his armor was something he had never seen before.

"Are you the captain of your ship?" Chris asked the general who planned to introduce himself.

"My name is general Tempestus, captain of the victorious. And you are?"

"SPARTAN-333, Captain of the UNSCS Cataclysm." Chris would not give his true name out except for fellow SPARTANs. The general felt a shiver up his spine when he heard the ships name; he had many questions for the "SPARTAN".

"Where are my men?" the general asked as he became worried that something might have happened to his soldiers.

"Oh them? They left a big mess behind. But to keep it short they are all basically dead you see."

The general's eyes widened "You lie; they could not all possibly be all dead."

"Oh don't take my word for it I have some nice images you can watch here."

Chris showed him the images of the battle. The general's eyes widened, Chris could see his fear in the eyes. He saw the death and carnage caused by two humans; the general did not know what to think, all those men dead in matter of minutes. However, Chris spoke to the general again.

"Was it necessary to kill them all?" the captain asked with an angry tone in his voice, he was angry that he lost soldiers under these circumstances.

"They refused to leave so we had to eradicate them." Chris said, he was not too keen on having unknown aliens on his ship.

"I see…" Tempestus understood that the soldiers brought this partially on themselves when refusing to leave.

"However I am not too cruel, I had the decency to let a handful live. If we could have a truce and I could enter your ship with them."

"That will be acceptable; you may enter my ship with them once you are ready."

"I will be coming now." With those words, the transmission ended and Chris's image disappeared. A young turian spoke to the general.

"General did you see those images? That's impossible!"

"For once I actually don't know what to believe."

_**Location: UNSCS Cataclysm**_

"Chris are you going alone?" Tanya asked her Spartan.

"No I have a plan; John will infiltrate the ship in active camouflage and you are coming with me Tanya just in case." Chris explained his plan, John, and Tanya nodded. Chris inserted Tanya's chip in his helmet, and he prepared the prisoners.

"John be my guardian angel, I don't trust these aliens to play fair and square after killing their men."

"If they try to pull anything off I will be there when you need me."

"Let's go." The trio dispatched with the prisoners into the victorious.

_**Location: The Victorious **_

Chris waited for the door to open so he could hand over the prisoners, John was ready to sneak in also the prisoners were not aware of his presence and thought he was staying behind in the ship. The doors opened and the trio entered. Chris received incredibly many stares as usual and heard the turians exclaim words. It appears they never have seen a SPARTAN before; the general greeted Chris.

"Thank you for bringing them here."

"My pleasure."

"Now mind telling me what the fuck you are?"

"Pardon?"

"You are obviously not a normal human and your armor has never been seen before. And you killed 300 men within minutes."

"I suppose you would ask that question, anyways I am a SPARTAN-III Commando of the UNSC Special warfare command."

"What is a SPARTAN-III?" Tempestus asked Chris in confusion.

"Classified I am afraid."

"Why is it classified?"

"It's so classified so I am not allowed to reveal any information to you."

"I see, at any rate did you say UNSC? What is that?"

"The humans United Nations Space command."

"The humans don't have a UNSC they are the Systems Alliance." Chris looked at the general for a long moment before realizing something is very wrong.

"Which year is this?"

"2180" the general answered.

"You might have a hard time believing this but we are from the year 2554."

"Impossible."

"Okay just let me explain now." The general nodded he was not prepared for the things the SPARTAN will tell him.

Chris told them about the war with the covenant that has lasted for so long. The fall of Reach and the advancements humanity has made in his galaxy and the fallen heroes that gave their lives for humanity, and about the anomaly that caused them to enter this alternate reality. Aswell as showed him footage when he jumped from orbit and fought covenant.

"Wow…" the general was simply astounded by all the information he heard, he admired the UNSC for fighting against all odds and their bravery.

"I know." Chris acknowledged his admiration.

"That's simply amazing, well not the war but this UNSCS bravery is admirable."

"So could you tell me a little bit about this galaxy?"

The general nodded and explained about the mass relays and their functions, even though the UNSC used the shaw-fujikawa slip space drives, which appeared to be more effective .and the cache on mars humanity, found which improved their technology by two hundred years . The humans fought a war with the turians on the planet of Shanxi. Tempestus told them about the council who was the heart of the galactic community; the citadel was the place they stayed at.

Chris was quite impressed by the humanity in this universe. However, the general suddenly spoke once again.

"I think the council would want to meet you."

"Why do they want to meet me?"

"Well partially because you are from another galaxy and our first contact did not turn out very well. We have much we could learn from each other, so what do you say?"

"Hmmm, sounds acceptable, should we meet you at the citadel?"

"Yes I will be waiting there for you then we will have our audience with the council."

"Okay we will be there."

"Excellent, since our business here is done I take it you should leave." Tanya spoke to Chris suddenly with him in his helmet.

"Chris I got a hell of a lot of information, partially A.I are illegal."

"Seems we have to introduce you then."

"Seems so."

Chris pulled out the chip from the back of his helmet and revealed it to the General, a blue avatar appeared from it. The general widened his eyes and yelled.

"A.I!"

All the turians raised their weapons and aimed at the chip Chris was holding in his hand, Chris partially predicted this but he did not like a gun pointed at his A.I. Tempestus the bursted out.

"AN A.I ARE YOU INSANE, IT COULD KILL US ALL!"

"Because the geth took over doesn't mean all A.I wants to!" Tanya shouted aloud. The general was confused. How could she possibly know about the geth incident, and how could she be so human like.

"You should probably lower your weapons now."

The general for the first time in his career felt fear grip him; this titan of steel eradicated his men without any difficulty. His ship giant in size must have a deadly arsenal if they had tools at their disposal that cut through his men like ripping apart a piece of paper. But the general played by the book and A.I were illegal so he had no choice but to force the Spartan to surrender it.

"I am afraid you will have to surrender that A.I." the general said as he stepped up to the Spartan.

Tempestus forgot the SPARTANS size, he was easily 7 feet tall titan made out of steel. Chris said with an empty tone.

"No."

"Then you are leaving me no choice." The general knew this was going to hurt.

"FIRE" he ordered.

Time slowed down for Chris he had just enough time to signal John to strike as he was lurking in the shadow. Chris dropped down a drop shield in time before the turians fired; John dashed out of camo and sliced the turians with his hard light daggers, the drop shield, which gave John just about enough time to kill them all except for the general, distracted the turians. Chris stepped out of the blue bubble and approached the general.

"This is the last and only time I say this, don't get in a Spartans way."

The general was gripped by fear as he saw his men get eradicated in a matter of seconds this time, this was the last time he would approach the Spartans hostile. They are a great enemy but could be a formidable ally with the tech in their disposal.

"So the citadel was it?"

The general simply nodded and turned back to clean the mess up and arrange the audience. The Spartans turned back to the Cataclysm.

ACT III: New friend

**Location: UNSCS Cataclysm.**

"Well that was a mess." Chris said.

"This whole day has been a mess, first we meet new aliens and then we slaughter them like we always have." John said annoyed, Tanya suddenly chimed it.

"Well at least I got shitloads of information from the general's ship such as codex about different races and technology so we will know what we are up against. Beside we got an audience with the council now.

"Well you're probably right." John said.

"Well Tanya we should probably head for the citadel."

"Setting course to the citadel Chris."

The Cataclysm is moving away from its position and is heading for the citadel its color started to meld in in space as it started to move. Chris was simply sitting down going through his equipment once again and thinks of the events. The general seemed tolerant enough to know not to attack the after he killed the troopers in the Cataclysm, but A.I seems to be severely hated. However, he does not intend to keep Tanya hidden, speaking of Tanya her image appeared nearby.

"Chris I am picking a SOS signal from a small ship!"

"Play it Tanya."

Suddenly a voice played in Chris's helmet speakers, it was the voice of a male he sounded quite stressed out at the time.

"Mayday! Mayday! My ship is badly damaged if anyone hears this, requesting immediate assistance!"

The message played several times before Chris made the choice to go and assist the man who needed help.

"Tanya set a course for that ship."

"Aye Captain!"

**Location: SOS signals location.**

The Cataclysm is starting to approach the damaged ship and tried to hail the captain but got no answer back. Chris and John made the decision to go in there, but Tanya had something to say about that.

"If you are going Chris that means I am coming too!" Tanya said loudly.

"Are you sure about this?"

"When have I not been sure?"

"Well I can think of several occasions." Chris said smugly.

"Just shut up and bring me along! If I had hands id be smacking you with the back of it."

Chris just laughed and pulled Tanya's chip into his helmet as usual and prepared to enter the damaged ship.

"You ready John?" Chris asked his fellow Spartan.

"You know the answer."

"Let's go then."

**Location: Damaged ship**

Chris and John looked around their surroundings scanning the area for survivors until Tanya spoke with a very troubled tone in her voice. She flickered up on Chris and Johns HUDS and announced what she had discovered.

"Spartans, there is only one man aboard and strangely a UNSC A.I."

"An A.I here?" the Spartans asked at the same time.

"This galaxy is full of surprises; I guess we will have to question her or he once we get a hold of him."

Suddenly when John turned around to the other way he saw a blue orb coming straight at him, he dodged it and saw the man who may have sent that SOS. He might have mistaken Chris and John for ravagers, the man must have been a biotic that Tanya told them about in the Cataclysm. The man kept attacking the pair until Chris acted and dashed towards the man and pinned him up against a wall, the man struggled for a bit and then stopped and appeared to calm down. He stared in the golden visor for a bit until a familiar but mysterious voice appeared.

"Spartan let him go!" Chris looked to his side and saw an image of an A.I, her avatar had long hair with traces of different color such as red and blue, and was quiet attractive. Chris let go of the man who dropped down on the floor and approached the A.I, while Chris was approaching the image the man regained his powers and threw another biotic attack, Chris dodged it and the A.I did not look to pleased with the man's actions.

"Edward for your own good don't attack them, you can trust them!"

"How do we know they won't take you?" the man sounded frustrated and worried.

"If you can't trust them you will have to trust me." The A.I said.

Edward just sighed and nodded towards the A.I, the A.I looked back at Chris.

"You will have to excuse Edward there he is quiet attached, however identify yourself Spartans."

"SPARTAN-333 and over there is SPARTAN-B201."

"Pleased to meet you Spartans, my name is Eve and over there we have Edward Terrance."

"Were here to get you off this ship."

"Good someone came but I really did not expect Spartans to show up."

"I can say the same about you."

"Indeed."

"We should get back to the ship." Chris advised, but it made Eve curious what kind of ship they had since they were from the same universe as her.

"Is it a UNSC one?" Eve asked curiously.

"Partially." Chris answered back to her.

"What do you mean?" She was somewhat confused on what he truly meant.

"Oh it's a forerunner hybrid."

"Forerunner!?"

"Yes, it is a long story that I will tell you later."

Chris and John were heading back into the ship, Edward picked Eve's chip back up as he asked her a couple of questions.

"What are Spartans Eve?"

"I am afraid that's classified information Edward but you can trust them." Eve could not say anything that was classified to Edward even though the UNSC did not exist in this universe.

"Did you see their size? They are walking tanks!"

"They are indeed walking tanks but their armor is out of the ordinary Spartans use."

"They dodged my biotic attacks like they knew when they were going to strike!"

"Well I can say this now; if your biotic attacks did not stop these Spartans I fear nothing can."

"Are they machines?"

"No, they are human just like you Edward."

"I am going to have a hard time believing that they are actually human."

"They are and I expect you to be treating them as such Edward."

"Fine then, let's see what kind of ship they have…"

Edward was cut off when he saw the Cataclysm, he have never seen a ship as big as this one in his entire life. The name itself was threatening, the ships colors was beautiful. Edward spoke slowly to Eve this time.

"Eve did the UNSC have these kinds of ships?"

"No…" Eve was surprised by the sheer size of the ship also.

**Location: UNSCS Cataclysm**

Edward approached Chris who was putting a similar chip into a console, he wanted to ask Chris where they were they were heading.

"Where are we heading?"

"The Citadel." A mysterious voice to Edward said, he looked and saw an image of another A.I appear in human size.

"Hello there, my name is Tanya or better known as the A.I who keeps this ship up and running." She said with a smug tone towards Chris.

"What are you guys doing in the citadel?"

"Audience with the council, I can't say our appearance turned out very well."

"What happened?" Edward wondered curiously.

"Over 300 dead turians was too much of a fucking mess."

"You killed so many turians!" Edward was shocked he never heard of anyone that killed that many turians.

"Well John did too."

"That's simply amazing!"

"It was quiet easy." Chris noticed the chip Edward held close too.

"Hand over the chip."

"Why?" Edward held the chi a little bit tighter now.

"UNSC A.I is usually roaming in ships like these ones."

Edward handed the chip over to Chris as he inserted it on a console and Eve's image appeared.

"The ship is simply amazing Tanya." Eve apparently got along with Tanya really well.

"It is indeed."

"How did you get it?" Tanya looked over to Chris as he was about to explain the following events that they have been through before entering this universe. He told Eve and Edward about the forerunner home world and about the MARK X and the new technology, they received. The fall of Reach and about the artifact, they found, and the construction of the SC. Eve was simply amazed by what Chris had told her.

"Now Eve mind telling us how you ended up here?"

"Fair enough, upon reaching my seven years of service instead of deleting me i put me in a confined place and was monitored over. At first, I started to deteriorate badly and become more rampant, but for some mysterious reason I became meta-stable, but later on when the lab was found by covenant forces I was put in a probe and was launched out into space and accidently got into a black hole. Then later on Edward here found me when he was 13 years old." Eve explained how she winded up in the universe and Chris nodded, randomness started to occur very much nowadays. Tanya now informed that they were near the Citadel.

Act IV: The council

**Location: The Citadel**

The Cataclysm recently got permission to dock in the citadel, now they just had to find Tempestus outside of the councils meeting quarters. The Citadel was beautiful itself Chris really admired it, but he had seen larger structures. Chris met a couple of guards when he was scanned at the entrance.

"You must leave your weapons here sir." A human said, he was staring at Chris like he had seen a ghost.

"Why?" Chris asked the man.

"Citadel rules." Chris was not keen on leaving his weapons but he had to cooperate

"Fine, but I expect them to be here when I return."

"Of course sir."

Edward asked if he could stay in the ship for a little bit longer, Chris thought it was okay but he told John to stay just in case anything happened. Chris and Tanya were now heading towards the council chambers; she marked the location in Chris's HUD. On the way Chris received many stares from different species as well, some of them he had never seen before. The only he had seen was the turians and there were humans also, there were alien looking creatures with big eyes, Tanya had told him that those were called Salarians they reminded Chris of lizards back on Earth. The Asari an race that had no males which meaned there were only asari females, they were really attractive but Tanya said they were deadly biotic users and that they had the inborn ability to meld with other races minds. Well those were the council races there were way more that Tanya told him about.

Chris had finally reached the outside of the council chambers and he had spotted Tempestus. He approached him and greeted him.

"Hello there Spartan, where is your friend?" Tempestus asked him wanting to know where John where.

"He is at the ship."

"Okay, at any rate we should not keep the council waiting."

"I am ready."

**Location: Council Chambers**

Chris and Tempestus walked in to the council chambers and Chris saw three figures standing besides each other, one appeared to be Turian and one Asari and the final one Salarian. The Asari councilor stared at Chris for a little while before she spoke to him.

"Greetings Spartan, I am councilor Tevos." The asari presented herself, as the turian began to speak.

"I am councilor Sparatus." The Turian said with a metallic tone.

"I am councilor Valern." The Salarian said. Tevos began to speak once again.

"I trust you know why you are here Spartan?"

"Regarding the incident with the Turians?"

"Partially before we go any further do you mind explain the actions towards the Turian soldiers?"

"Tempestus must have told you about the UNSC and the war against the covenant."

"He did tell us about that."

**"**The covenant aimed to kill all human beings, so I am no big fan of aliens in general, regarding the Turians when they entered my ship I gave them a warning to leave. They apparently refused so they had to face the consequences."

"Do you think you can just kill over 300 Turians and act like it was nothing?" Sparatus was enraged over the incident, but then Tevos spoke once again.

"The fault is on them Sparatus, they refused to leave when they were clearly warned." Tevos pointed it out to Sparatus. Chris could tell he would not be a big fan of him; Sparatus was not happy but went back to being silent. Tevos began to speak to Chris once again

"Spartan we will be joined by representatives from the systems alliance…" Tevos was cut off as two humans entered the chambers at the exact moment.

"Spartan this is Captain Anderson and Donnel Udina from the alliance." Chris was approached by Captain Anderson who extended his hand to Chris, Chris grabbed it and they shook hands.

"Pleased to meet you Spartan, we have heard much about you."

**"**Maybe a little too much." Udina said with a sigh, Tevos began to speak.

"At first we had suspected you to be a part of the alliance, now we wanted to ask you yourself if this is true or not."

"I really have no ties to the alliance councilor; I am a part of the UNSC as I always had."

"Could you explain how you arrived to this galaxy Spartan?"

"We came here due to a slip space anomaly and then we met the Turians." Chris wanted to keep things short and strict. Chris told them also about what technology what they had in disposal and the ships armaments due to foreseeing such a question coming.

"That is certainly beneficial technology you have Spartan. What are you planning to do while you are here?" Tevos said with a curious tone.

"I doubt I will be returning home anytime soon councilors, so I will be doing my duty. Protect Earth and all her colonies."

"Are you joining the alliance?" Sparatus asked.

"No I am still obligated to the UNSC, so I will not join the alliance."

"Are you just going to protect humans and no one else?" Tevos asked.

"I never said that, I will protect humanity but also do good wherever I can." Chris explained. Tevos thought a bit and then came with a proposal.

"So how would you feel about becoming a spectre?"

"A spectre!" Sparatus objected.

"I agree with Sparatus Tevos." The salarian councilor objected

"The Spartan says he will do good wherever he can, so why not give him the spectre status so he will have the privileges of a spectre. Udina then objected.

"A human spectre should be a candidate from the alliance not some unknown soldier that just appeared!" Chris then made a choice.

"I have decided that I will neither join the alliance or the citadel, I will stand alone."

"Are you sure Spartan? It would not be wise to turn down the position of a spectre." Tevos said.

"I am sure, but I do have a proposal."

"Let us hear." Tevos said.

"Since you would no doubt have to watch over me while I am going around, how about that the alliance and the council send one representative each to my ship and give you information on what we are doing while we are here."

"Sounds acceptable, we will find a fitting candidate for this." Tevos said, Sparatus and Valern agreed.

"I do actually have someone special in mind from the alliance."

"Who?" Anderson asked.

"A man named Edward Terrance."

"I have heard of him, damn good soldier a shame he became a merc. Are you sure you want him?"

"Yes I am sure."

"Then we will contact him and tell him." Anderson and Udina were heading out from the chambers to make preparations."

"You may go now Spartan this meeting is finished."

"Thank you for your time councilors."

Chris walked out and was heading back to the Cataclysm to meet John again. Tanya the spoke.

"That went well."

"It did indeed."

"You sure about that idea of yours?"

"The only way to get them off our backs."

"Maybe your right."

So folks that's it for chapter 4, I am going to be really honest now I did not like how this chapter turned out but I also hate to keep you waiting. I felt that some parts turned out retarded, so now they will have representatives :3 wonder who they will be find out in chapter 5 in Dawn of The Spartan! Good night folks Chaodixe out. P.S feel free to hate on this chapter I am all for it. And aslo we will find out more about Edward and his personality and such in the next chapter


	5. With Friends Like Theese

You do notice i havent cleabed the chapters up well this ones a copy paste but bear with me the next chapter will be done properly i promise!

* * *

Chapter VI: With Friends Like These…

**L**_ocation: The Citadel, Time: 14:45_

Chris originally planned to head back to the Cataclysm, but he got sidetracked by all the citadel had to offer. He had observed the various areas of the Citadel, they were beautiful indeed. About an hour later he planned to go back to the Cataclysm once again but his eye caught a restaurant, he then remembered that he was hungry as all hell. The restaurant seemed to have a fair amount of people inside.

The restaurant was beautifully designed inside; Chris sat down in a spot that was beside a window. He noticed many of the visitors gave him stares; well Chris new he was really far from normal but the stares was annoying. He looked the other way and saw two Asari waitresses arguing. Chris listened really closely and noticed they argued about which one of them should serve him, he smiled behind his visor. Finally one of them approached the SPARTAN, she looked afraid no doubt Chris would be the source of that fear. She carefully started speaking to Chris.

"W-w-what can I get you sir?" Chris looked through the menu before she came and decided to go with what appeared to be a very human like stake and some vegetables on the side of it.

"Il goes with this one please." Chris pointed at it and showed the menu to the waitress so she would know what to get him. The waitress looked closely and wrote the name of the meal in some sort of pad.

"Good choice sir, your meal will be here shortly!" The waitress then ran off, and then Tanya who observed it all bursted out in waves of laughter that was beyond her control.

"Anything you found hilarious in particular my holographic friend?" Tanya then appeared on Chris's HUD and was rubbing her eyes from all the laughter.

"Well except that you called me holographic, did you see how afraid she was?" Chris grew a little smile on his face.

"Well these people have never seen a SPARTAN before in their lives in their defense, but I tend to have that effect." Tanya then bursted up in protests waving her finger at him.

"You mean all SPARTANS to be correct to the maximum." Chris glared a little bit at his A.I companion for a bit, he tried to think of a quick line to counter Tanya's words.

"Damn girl give me some credit at least." Tanya had an evil smile on her face and pronounced these words.

"Worse counter ever Chris; you're getting rusty at it." Tanya insulted Chris and that evil smile of hers grew stronger. Chris saw the Asari waitress coming with his food; he spoke to Tanya quickly before doing as he had planned.

"Well before you further antagonize me further I shall remove the helmet and eat my meal." Tanya seemed shocked for a bit she knew he usually never removed his helmet around so many.

"Are you sure Chris?" She asked with a questionable tone in her voice not sure whether he was bluffing or not.

"And how will I be able to eat my food otherwise, please to dell me Tanya." Tanya looked back at him, with the evil smile now transformed into an ordinary smile once again. The waitress arrived with his meal and as Chris was finishing his "Conversatyon" with Tanya.

"Here is your meal sir, I hope you will enjoy-" The waitress was cut off by a hissing sound of Chris's helmet that he removed. The waitress looked curiously as he removed his helmet and behind it was a human male. She was stunned because he had the face of an angle; and she found him really attractive and she did not realize she was standing there lost in thoughts. Chris was smiling and watched her as she just stood there.

"Thank you very much." Chris said with a charismatic smile on his face and as the Asari woke up from the thoughts and smiled back at Chris and said cheerfully.

"My pleasure, Spartan." She put his meal down in front of him and blinked with her eye as she left. Chris remarked that she called him Spartan, so he knew news got around here fast and everyone probably knew about his identity. In front of him was a plate of hot food, water floated like water in Chris's mouth at this point. He grabbed the fork and thee knife and started cutting the meat in pieces as he began eating.

About 20 minutes later he was done eating, as he was about to leave he was approached by the same waitress that had served him. She had the same smile towards him and began to say.

"Did you enjoy your meal?" The Asari was curious whether Chris was pleased or not with the meal he decided to order.

"I will have to tell that is the best meal I have eaten in a good few years." Chris was incredibly pleased compared to the shit they fed him with in the UNSC. If there was a good thing in this Galaxy it's the food it had.

"Good to see that you are pleased, now would you like to pay for the meal?" Chris never thought about it, he would have never could have seen this coming, One word was connected to his brain instantly in situations like this.

"_Fuck..." _Chris thought, what he was supposed to do now. Well he thought it was best to just tell that he did not have a single credit on him. The waitress patiently stood in front him and waited for his answer.

"Well… the thing is due to my "special" circumstances that you may or may not know about; I don't have any credits on me." Chris was expecting to get yelled at or anything worse. But the Asari was surprisingly laughing.

"Yeah I suspected that once I saw you come in, and your special circumstances are all around the news. Anyways my superior would not be too happy but I can let you go before anyone else notices all this." Chris was even more surprised that she let him go freely without paying the credits. Chris was grateful and felt like he owed her a favor.

"Thank you, I really owe you a favor. You spared me a lot of trouble." Chris expressed his gratitude with these words as it was all he had for the moment. The Asari smiled and recovered from the laughter.

"What can I call you by the way?" The Asari apparently was curious about his name also, but Chris shared his name with his fellow Spartans only.

"You can call me SPARTAN-333 and thank you again." With those words Chris left the restaurant and was returning to the Cataclysm.

"She seemed to like you Chris." Tanya said while she was giggling.

"Don't you dare to go to that level Tanya."

"Damn, you are no fun."

Chris finally arrived to the Cataclysm seemingly a lot of people were outside as they observed the giant ship. Chris got closer to the crowd and they noticed his arrival. Chris noticed what appeared to be hovering cameras and instantly thought.

"_Fuck my life, the news..." _Before Chris knew it reporters of different races were all around him, always hated to get unwanted attention and reporters was counted among them. An Asari reporter began to ask the first question.

"Hello Spartan! My name is Shiala'Callis from Citadel News Network; I would like to ask you a couple of questions before you enter your ship!" Chris sighed and had simply no other choice than to answer her questions.

"Shoot." He simply said and Shiala asked the first questions to Chris.

"It is known that you are from another universe with the human government known as the UNSC which fought an almost everlasting war against a group of different aliens known as the covenant. Have the war caused you to have deep hatred for all aliens?" Chris remembered the covenant that he hated with a deep fiery passion.

"It is true that I have a deep hatred for the covenant, I have seen many of my fellow Spartans die by their hands. While I do have a hatred for them I do not have any sort of hatred for the alien races in this universe as they have done no harm to me." Shiala nodded and said.

"Well put Spartan, now onto the next question, as seen in video footage that you showed the council it is said that the UNSC had incredibly massive ships. Can you confirm this personally?"

"It is true that the UNSC had massive ships, it was almost a standard to have the size that they have, and the UNSCS Cataclysm is possibly the largest in the entire UNSC fleet. That's all I am willing to disclose at the moment."

"That is truly remarkable indeed, especially under the circumstances of the covenant war that you were able to build ships like that." Chris noticed that Shiala praised the UNSC here and there.

"Now one last question, you were offered the Spectre position. You surprisingly turned it down, for what reasons?" Chris thought about this one for a long time before, why did he turn it down?

"I guess I just was not ready for that kind of responsibility yet..." Chris pondered for a short bit until Shiala asked one final question which he did not mind.

"It has been reported that you killed 300 Turian soldiers but you previously said you do not have anything against aliens, don't your actions contradict that statement?" Chris knew this question was inevitable.

"Those soldiers were warned and they refused leaving they faced the consequences, never get in a Spartans way and first of all you don't want to fuck around with me." Chris did not speak to the reporter as he said those words; he spoke to the public as his visor glared against the hovering camera.

"Bold statement if I might say myself, but I thank you for answering my questions Spartan." Chris shook hands with Shiala as Chris spoke to her.

"It was merely a message, but the pleasures was all mine and thank you for the time." As Shiala left, the other reporters bursted out with questions for the poor Spartan. Chris barely had time to escape the crowd so he announced that he had no time for more questions. Luckily the reporters stopped and leaved Chris so he could enter his ship again.

_"Let's hope Tanya got this right."_ Chris thought for himself even though Tanya was with him there.

"Try out the new commands I had installed to your pad Chris. Try to activate the hard light bridge. Chris fiddled around and pressed on his pad on his wrist. After a couple of minutes of pressing a bright light was coming from the ship as it extended as a bridge. The forerunners hard light technology was beautiful and effective. The crowd outside of the ship gazed at the bridge made of light in amazement, how is it possible they asked themselves.

_Location: The UNSC Cataclysm, Time: 15:25_

As Chris spotted John sitting on a pile of boxes that somehow was there, he saw John fiddling with his weapons and Tacpad. Edward was talking to Eve. John saw Chris coming and jumped down to greet him personally since he hasn't seen him in a while.

"Hey Chris, nice to see you again." Chris knew John had something in his tone, but he did not know what exactly.

"Just tell me..." Chris just wanted to know what he was up about so badly before he would hurt anyone mentally.

"The news, you made quite the interview." John pointed to a wall of screens that showcased different news channels around everything that they needed to be up to date with current events.

"I did didn't i? Well this network of news on our ship will help us tremendously." John nodded back to Chris in approval as he was about to say something.

"Chris, every galaxy has its fucked up people, Someone or even more out there will want to have our technology since we both know its vastly superior." Chris was a bit sceptical of his statement first before wanting to know what he relied on.

"I know you are right Spartan, but what do you rely on?" Chris and John both glared a bit on each other before answering his question, the glare felt like instinct… A natural one but John finally answered.

"Instinct…" John said slowly but Chris got his meaning of it, Chris was glad he had John with him in all of this rather than to be alone with Tanya.

"One that we got to fucking rely on or we are fucked already." Chris said fiercely but his words held an amount of truth to them, they don't know half of what this galaxy has in store for them. John nodded and went back to the boxes that he previously sat on and kept for himself as he always did. He was a silent type, but what could be expected from a Spartan-III?

Chris saw Edward talking with Eve, he decided to go and interrupt them both. He wanted to know more about Edward, but more importantly what he was. He approached John and said.

"Walk with me." Edward seemed unsure as he looked towards Eve who trusted the Spartans to the maximum. Edward nodded towards her and walked with Chris for a while.

They reached a long hallway that showed space at the one side. It was beautiful and tranquil. John broke the silence and asked Chris why he had brought him her.

"So I know that I am the alliance's representative which I agreed upon, Anderson explained it all carefully. So why me? Of all competent people out there" John pondered on that question for long until Chris answered it cryptically.

"When I first saw you attack me I saw the fire in you, such a fire have been ignited for a reason, that it what makes you competent Edward. You are a scarred warrior that unleashes waves of fury upon his enemies. I need these kinds of people beside me more than ever now." Edward was confused but understood his meaning, that he is a fighter that the Spartan needs on this ship that would soon be formed into a team apparently. Chris spoke again cryptically which Edward did not quite understand why.

"You also have love, but you do not feel it…" Edward raised his eyebrows at Chris because of what he said.

"What do you mean?" Edward wondered curiously, Chris then turned his head to him and stared at him a little bit.

"Eve and you Edward, it's obvious." Edward sighed heavily as Chris found out his relationship to Eve.

"I know we can't physically be together, but I still love her she has been with me all my life almost." Edward became a bit gloomy at that moment as he looked out into space.

"When did you find her?" Chris wanted to find out as much as possible.

_Flashback, Location: Terra Nova, Time: Unknown._

I was 13 years old when I first met her; I was playing outside of my house alone. Then I saw something coming down from the sky, I was not sure what it was so I got curious and went to see what it was. When I got there I saw a small strange object that I have never seen before, that's where I found Eve. I was a bit startled first but she introduced herself, she told me about the war with the covenant and about her condition and how she got there through a black hole. I was a bit skeptic at first but we really grew on each other. I was afraid she was going to be discovered so I took care of her for years, later at my final high school project I made her look like a personal VI so anyone wouldn't suspect something. Then I enlisted in the alliance, I climbed upon the ranks quickly, then I entered and graduated as an N7, with some help from Eve of course. Later at my final mission in Torfan, many of my fellow soldiers died because they were sent straight to their deaths by the damned commander. I had enough so I quit the Alliance and became a mercenary shortly after.

"A grand tale, Edward." Chris was right; he was the scarred warrior, he was glad to have Edward at his ship. Then something popped up in Chris's mind, Edward needs weapons. He spoke about this matter.

"Edward you will need weapons." Edward looked towards Chris with a hasty look on his face.

"Your weapons?" Chris smiled behind his helmet a bit.

"We have enough to share, but I don't want to see them magically pop up in the hands of the alliance understood?" Edward smiled a little bit himself, he was excited to try out these new weapons.

"Yes sir!" Chris was about to leave when Edward asked a question that he did not expect.

"What is it like to be a SPARTAN? I mean you get this powerful armor and weapons you are basically like Greek gods among men." Chris stood still for a moment like he became completely frozen, he sighed heavily.

"We Spartans are at our core… Broken, we are more machine than human. What we were before Spartans are forgotten fragments of the past." Edward stood there in silence and asked carefully.

"How did you even bother to fight the covenant then?" Edward asked questionably towards the Spartan.

"Our duty as soldiers is to protect humanity… whatever the cost." Edward reacted to "Whatever the Cost" he could not begin to imagine the sacrifices they have made.

"I got reminded of a song me and my fellow Spartans used to sing during my initial Spartan training." Edward raised his eyebrows once again in surprise, he was curious about the song.

"May I hear it?" Chris nodded in approval and fiercely raised his voice and sang the words that made him carry on.

_Lyrics:_

"some people live in selfish desire"

"some choose to shout when they speak"

"out in the flames it grows demon fire"

"seeking of those with a voice"

"one for tomorrow"

"they say we lost our minds"

"we just need control"

"search endlessly"

"fight till were free"

"love past the edge of the sea"

"no bended knee"

"no one could rest"

"somehow we still carry on"

"Silence your fear"

"with guts of pure fire"

"out like the stars in the sky"

"medal the will of those who get fired"

" take back the passion to live"

"where is the sorrow"

"destroy their crooked crimes"

"and the last of hell will fall"

"search endlessly"

"fight till were free"

"love past the edge of the sea"

"no bended knees"

"no one could rest"

"somehow we still carry on"

"Search endlessly"

"fight till were free"

"fly past the edge of the sea"

"No bended knees"

"No one could rest"

"Somehow we still carry on"

"Carry on"

Edward felt a shiver up his spine as Chris sang the fierce words of the song, words that represented humanities struggle, the pain of the Spartans, The Rampage of the covenant.

_Location: UNSCS Cataclysm, Time: 16:34_

Tanya popped up on Chris's HUD with a smile on her face.

"Chris the Council is contacting us." Tanya said with a curious tone since it must be about the representative. Chris was excited for the new representative, most of all which race he was. Chris stepped on a Hologram-projector which would broadcast his Image in front of the council. Chris's HUD did flicker a little bit before showing three small images of each councillor , Tanya did some tinkering with his Mark X helmet.

"Greetings Spartan." Each one of the councillors said before Tevos spoke to him after the greeting.

"We trust you know why we have contacted you Spartan?" Tevos made sure Chris did not forget about their agreement they have made since his last visit to the citadel.

"The Council Representative, I believe?" Chris threw a wild "Guess" for his own entertainment.

"Correct you are, however the representative will be one of our very own Spectres. He is a Turian that goes by the name of Krilus Kroctus, he is one of our best operatives and is deemed fit for representative. As far as weaponry goes he will be supplied with-" Tevos was cut off by Chris as he had a suggestion.

"I can arrange weapons for Krilus, but in one condition." Tevos raised an eye in surprise, but she was curious about the condition. Tevos nodded and Chris went on with the condition.

"Well as we already know our weapons are vastly superior, something you could use for an advantage, Krilus could easily come and give you the weapons for research which I do not approve of." Sparatus seemed more annoyed than usual and asked a question.

"Why do you refuse to share your technology with us, there is much we could learn from each other." Tevos put her hand across her face exactly knowing what Sparatus wanted; he wanted the weapons and armor technology so they could be as superior as the Spartans, Sparatus was the military type as Chris saw him as. He decided to answer his question with a simple.

"No." Sparatus sighed heavily and once again asked another question for Chris, Chris sighed also because of it.

"Why not?" Sparatus asked, Chris felt like he was playing around, Chris felt like it was time to give a proper "Fuck no!".

"Unimaginable carnage would be unleashed upon the galaxy if everyone ran around with my toys, besides this technology was given to the Reclaimers only for particular reasons." Sparatus grew curious of these "Reclaimers" which he was about to ask about but since Tevos spoke he never got the chance to do so.

"At any rate, we agree upon your terms. Hopefully there should not be any more problems, now back to Krilus. Krilus is a highly skilled sharpshooter, a sniper if you will use that term. Killing he prefers to kill his enemies from a distance, or silently assassinating them. He would make an excellent addition to your team." Chris did like what he heard about this Turian, he had some nice weapons in store for him. Tevos spoke again before the session ended.

"However Krilus will soon arrive to the UNSC Cataclysm relatively soon. Thank you for your time Spartan and have a good day." The images of the councilors disappeared from his HUD. Surprisingly John, Edward and Tanya and Eve observed the meeting from the newly installed screens.

"That went well, but aren't you a little bit too trusting with our weapons don't you think Three?" John was relatively worried about their technology as he should be.

"Silence your fear John, weapons or not we are still the Spartans the needed us to be." John seemed a little more relaxed but still he was a little bit worried.

"Perhaps your right, but that does not mean we can't be too careful, anyways whats your thought on this Krilus guy?" Chris knew exactly what to make out of him.

"The silent assassin." John was not sure what to make out of that though, but he went along with it for now anyways. Tanya popped up on his HUD once again and had news on Krilus arrival.

"Our new friend has arrived Chris." Chris saw another image that what appeared to be a camera of some sort that was outside of the ships entrance, he lifted his pad to extend the hard light bridge.

_Location: UNSCS Cataclysm Entrance._

Chris saw a Turian with a red black armor that approached him and John; he looked relatively young even if it was hard to tell on Turians. He seemed to have cases with him of some sort. But he came to them and greeted them politely.

"Hello Spartans, Good to finally meet the two that caused quite the commotion." Krilus let out a small laugh at the end of his sentence and he extended his hand. Chris shook his hand and greeted the Turian back.

"Hello Krilus, Welcome to the UNSC Cataclysm. I hope you will enjoy your stay here." Chris thought it was best to have a polite first impression for a healthy relationship. No Homo.

"Thank you Spartan, do you have a name by the way?" Krilus was curious like the rest that encountered them.

"Call me Three for short but I am SPARTAN-333 and here beside me is SPARTAN-B201 he has a nickname which is "Stealer". Chris explained what he could call the pair and their tags.

"Okay thanks for the welcome Three, but I understand I need weapons." Chris almost forgot about it but he was now reminded.

"Oh yes of course let's get to the Vanity then." The Vanity had Krilus curious once again he felt the need to ask about it.

"The Vanity?" Chris looked towards him and stared with his golden visor straight at him, oh gods he loves to do that.

"The Armory as you may know it." Krilus understood now and simply nodded back to the Spartan.

_Location: UNSC Cataclysm, The Vanity._

Krilus became shocked of the incredibly large armory, not to mentions the design of it it was neatly designed with forerunners lights that crawled all over the room and the various weapons that was stacked in nice lines. Sniper rifles were alone and so on. Chris spoke to him and gave him a choice of weapons.

"I heard you like Snipers, I'd recommend the ARTEMIS sniper rifle in that case." Krilus looked curiously at what Chris was going to pull out for him. He pulled out a massive sniper rifle with a barrel he had never seen before and all the ammo was on the far back on the rifle. Overall it was a unique design that he liked.

"Thanks this is quite a unique sniper rifle you have here Three." Chris nodded in approval as he had more to say about the sniper tifle.

"Get one clean headshot with this bad boy and the remains of your enemy won't even be there." Krilus did not quite understand what he meant with the remains part.

"What do you mean that they won't even be there?" Krilus wondered confusingly as Chris explained what he meant to young Krilus.

"They disintegrate completely and turns into ash that the wind takes away." Krilus was shocked that a weapon even could do that; it must have been incomprehensibly powerful technology that the Spartans got at their disposal.

"How is it even possible?" Chris smiled behind his helmet and said.

"The forerunners built these weapons; they must be the ones to know how to make those effects." Krilus just shook his head he wanted to ask about the forerunners but he said to himself that it can wait for later.

"Il take the Artemis, but do you have some sort of marksman rifle available?" Chris was more than happy to provide the Lightrifle for Krilus. He pulled out a lightrifle out of the wall and threw it over to Krilus as he catches it.

"Lightrifle you got there, when you zoom in through the scope it will fire a three round burst, but else it will be firing one shot at a time, very powerful weapon that will have the effect of disintegrate your opponents." Krilus liked what he heard and took one lightrifle too, these weapons would serve him well.

"And last but not least you must have a boltshot, the longer you hold down the trigger it will trigger a effect that will consume half of the clip and fire a shot that has the power of a shotgun. Krilus was yet again amazed that a pistol had that much power.

"Well I think three weapons will suffice, Thank you very much Three this will serve me well even though I won't be keeping them." Chris still knew he would need training for the weapons as well as Edward needed. John would be the perfect man for the job. John was right beside Chris luckily.

"Hey John." Chris asked with an evil tone in his voice.

"Yes…" John asked with a scared tone in his voice, he knew he was not going to like it.

"As you know Krilus and Edward here needs to know how to use the new weapons, and I thought who isn't a man most fit for the Job and you popped into my head. So take them to the firing range and teach them." John sighed heavily and went along with it, he sent the apprentices to the firing range. Before John went away he had to say something to Chris.

"Chris?" John said importantly to his fellow Spartan as Chris turned his very head to John he said words of importance.

"Fuck a duck." After saying that John disappeared into the firing range as Chris actually thought of how it would be to fuck a duck.

_Location: UNSCS Cataclysm, Captains seat._

Chris had been sitting on the comfortable seat that was built for him n about an hour now. To his surprise Tanya popped up on his HUD and informed him of something he held dear, his kukri. She explained her proposition what she wanted to do with the kukri. After she was done explaining Chris liked what he heard.

"So you want to integrate the Hard light technology onto my Kukri?" Chris knew with the Huragoks help and Tanya's new knowledge it was certainly possible.

"Pretty much yes, it will have the same effects as your extendable hard light daggers you have but the difference is the kukri is portable, it will be able to cut through the metals and heads. I will integrate the hard light cells onto the kukri so they will chain up with each other and create a special case made out of hard light material and so it will become essentially a hard light Kukri. However that is just the non-complicated version of it all, the real process is a little too complicated" Chris was tempted so he gave into the temptation.

"Do it." Chris simply said, Tanya "Summoned" a Huragok which approached Chris, Chrs pulled out his Kukri and the Huragok lifted it carefully from his hands and floated away into the lab where Tanya did all kinds of shit. Before Tanya disappeared from his HUD he had one last request.

"Tanya get the ship out of the Citadel, and just set us through space so we can do a little exploring." Chris wanted to get out of the Citadel and explore some parts of the new Galaxy and then return to the Citadel again.

"Will do Chris, should we return back here when were done?" Tanya asked so she could set a full course pattern.

"Yeah, that would probably be for the best." Chris guessed that the Citadel looked like the safest place to be in for now at least.

_5 Hours later…_

Chris opens his eyes carefully, he must have fallen asleep. Before him stood Krilus, John and Edward observing him sleep. They could not tell whether he was awake or not since he had his helmet on. Then Krilus spoke to John.

"Are you sure he is not a machine? He looks like he is on "Off" mode." Edward laughed a little bit at that, he and Krilus got along which was relieving. John then answered Krilus question.

"He is human trust me, he has the evil traits of one at least." Both Edward and Krilus laughed at Johns apparent joke in that case until a floating Huragok came towards Chris and an Image of Tanya appeared on the Holo-Projector next to the Captains seat.

"Chris I present to you your new Hard light Kukri, enjoy your new toy." Chris was amazed by the Kukri, it was his old Kukri inside but this time the hard light material was all around it following the Kukris original form, it was a red hard light color this time and the area where he would grip his hand around the Kukri was covered in Hard light also but due to his armor improvements it could not hurt him unless someone stabbed him directly with it. The huragok dropped a small mechanic on his hand which Tanya instructed to remove his old Kukri sheathe and put the small prototype there instead, he did as he was told at it slowly formed out to be a hard light sheathe in a blue form, it had the exact form of his old sheathe so it the hard light kukri would fit perfectly into the slot.

"Thank you, Tanya I really appreciate this." Chris loved his new toy and Tanya was more than happy to make new constructions. But she had something more to say which was more serious.

"Well to the point why I originally came here is because I picked up an SOS which was coming from the planet below us." Krilus then spoke up and suggested one thing he had in his mind.

"Shouldn't we go and help them? After all the planet is directly below us." Krilus felt the need to help them, he was a spectre after all so he had always helped them in need, it would feel wrong for him if he did not do it, and it was his way of life simply. Edward then spoke up after being silent for a while.

"I agree with Krilus on this one, it does not seem right just to leave them down there." Then John just nodded towards Chris in approval. He then decided to go and help them.

"Tanya play the SOS." She did as she was told and the SOS began to play and they all heard it.

"This is Tali'Zorah Nar Rayya! My ship's crew has been captured by slavers, I managed to escape but I don't know how long before the find me! Please help us!" Right there the message was cut off completely, it was quiet static but they heard the message thoroughly. Krilus rose up and said.

"Slavers? We have to help them!" Krilus despised slavers and so did Edward. They reminded Chris of the insurrectionists which boiled is blood.

"But how are we going to get down in time?" Edward asked. Then Eve popped up on another hollo-projector and said.

"Single Occupant Exoatmospheric Insertion Vehicle or drop pods for short." Krilus and Edward were in curiosity but Chris and John knew only one word. The ODSTS. Chris had a plan to get there in time which he explained.

"Tanya get Krilus and Edward into the Drop Pods and send them down on your desired coordinates, John were jumping." John was against the idea ordinarily but this was a special case that he approved of jumping.

"Jumping from where?" Krilus asked curiously, but he had no idea what answer would come back to him.

"From Orbit." Chris said, Krilus seemed shocked and wether not knowing if they were really serious or not, he thought no one could survive a fall from orbit. The Spartans were going to prove him wrong.

"Your bullshitting me." Chris smiled behind his visor and just said one sentence that answered if they were serious or not. He laughed a bit since he used a human saying which most Turians don't do after all.

"We'll see then Krilus. Okay people let's go!" Chris and John went to the Hangar bay and prepared themselves and their weapons. Tanya directed Krilus and Edward to the hangar bay and how they would get into the drop pods.

_Location: UNSCS Cataclysm, Hangar bay._

Krilus and Edward were all nice and tight in the Drop Pods; they are scared shitless that they have to drop down from orbit. The Spartans are going first by jumping down. Tanya made sure everyone's ready.

"You ready Spartans?" She asked to be sure that everything will go well and according to their plan so nothing will go wrong. The Spartans nodded and it was now or never, Tanya gave them the signal to do it.

They sprinted straight through the emptiness of space and began to fall; Krilus and Edward were incredibly shocked that they did it. Edward then said confusingly.

"Holy Fuck they actually did it!" Edward said cheeringly now, Krilus simply had no words, but when they were so confused the Drop Pods launched down.

Chris straightened his position into a diving form he could feel the heat but the armors cooling system kept it all good, eventually the Spartans had shields of light appearing before them so they essentially looked like meteors.

_Location: Krilus Drop Pod._

Krilus screamed as he was falling down from space in his drop pod, he thought he was going to die the second he would hit the hard ground.

"SPIRITS FUCKING HELP ME! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

_Location: Edward's Drop Pod._

This was Edwards first time falling down from space in a Drop Pod; he could not imagine how the fuck the ODST guys could handle this every time.

"I DID NOT SIGN UP FOR THIS SHIT! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH HH GOD! "

Chris could see the drop pods far away and falling on high speed, he could see the planet approaching with every second. Tanya appeared in his HUD and had some information.

"Chris, since you will most likely attract the attention of the slavers when you land, well unless they are incredibly dumb, I suggest you ready up." Tanya really is unexpected at times Chris thought.

"Confirmed, Tanya." Chris stretched his body again and pulled his arms forward for the planet was close. The ray of light that surrounded him grew stronger, the planet is close and soon they would enter the planet's atmosphere and it would send them in with a bang. The planets landscape appeared to be a wasteland from what Chris could see. Chris grew wary and he heard chanting of some sort, he was confused where did it come from in space? Everything slowed down for him, he heard children play, and he suddenly saw a child taken. Before he was trying to figure out what was going on he heard John screaming.

"CHRIS LOOK OUT!" He woke up and saw the ground a few meters away from his head, he initially reacted fast enough to cover his heads with his arms. A large sound resembling an explosion was heard, but it was the Spartan crashing down on earth.

_Location: Unknown Planet, 20 Minutes since landfall_

Chris opened his eyes slowly, everything was quiet blurry. Then he saw something observing him, by her form she appeared to be a female, she wore a purple hood of some sort and a matching purple visor and a suit of some sort, she had three fingers. By Chris's judgment she must have been a Quarian, more importantly the one who escaped the slavers. Chris noticed his landfall created quiet the crater around him. He slowly got up from his resting place; this startled the Quarian that she fell back. Chris shadow was over the Quarian, he felt that his arm was out of place. He quickly stretched it out so it came into its original spot the sound of bone cracking was heard. The Quarian spoke to the Spartan with a frightened tone.

"What are you?" the Quarian apparently did not yet know that he was the Spartan that newly arrived to this galaxy. He answered her question with the short answer he always gives when the question pops up.

"A Spartan." The Quarian seemed too afraid to get up from the ground from what Chris could tell; she however asked one more question.

"Are you a human?" Chris answered by taking off his helmet as he always does when anyone is in doubt of his humanity; the hissing sound of his helmet being removed was heard. And so his face was revealed to the Quarian, by her body language she seemed a little bit surprised.

"Are you Tali'Zorah?" The Quarian carefully made her way back up on her feet and answered Chris's question.

"Yes Tali'Zorah Nar Rayya, pleased to meet you... What's your name again?" Chris forgot to tell her what she could call him and whatnot.

"My name is SPARTAN-333, Miss Zorah." Tali looked surprised that he was so formal with her almost no one has ever been.

"Please call me Tali, was it you that picked up my signal Spartan?" Chris would say technically it was Tanya but since Quarians had bad relationship with A.I it would probably be best to keep quiet about it for a while.

"Yes" I believe you and your people were captured by slavers?" Chris asked just to be sure of everything was according to the message.

"Yes, I managed to escape while on of the slavers had their guard down, so I ran and went for help." Talus was bit gloomy that she had to leave the rest behind, but she could not possible rescue all of them from the slavers.

"Can you direct us to the slavers location?" Tali was a bit wondering what he actually meant by that statement.

"But you are just one…" Chris completely forgot that John, Krilus and Edward weren't with him. If Tali saw Chris she must have seen the others.

"Did you see others falling out of the sky?" He asked eagerly since they were basically wasting valuable time.

"Well you were the first one I saw but then 3 other things fell down, we I can lead you to them if you want to." Chris was glad Tali saw them; he wouldn't find them directly without her, before they departed from his crater Chris made sure that his weapons were well preserved, huge amounts of luck were given this day.

On the way Tali asked the Spartan a few questions, mostly about the jump and some of his equipment.

"So how did you actually survive that fall from orbit? I mean most would have been burnt up." Chris figured it would be best to answer her questions to kill time.

"It's thanks to my armor for that part." Tali was very curious about his armor, its technology she have never seen before.

"What kind of armor do you wear? I have never seen that kind of armor before." Chris figured Tali loved tech with a passion.

"It's called MJOLNIR MARK X." Tali were confused by the name since she had never heard any kind of armor with names like that.

"How did you get hold of that kind of armor? If you can survive a jump from orbit with that it must have been expensive." What Tali did not know is that Tanya and Prospecting created it.

"A couple of friends created it..." Chris disclosed the last parts as "Friends" since they were more than that.

"Wow… your friends must be masterminds to create this armor." Chris nodded in approval as Tali eagerly asked about his Hard Light Kukri.

"That glowing thing on your shoulder is that a knife?" Right she was once again Chris thought before confirming it.

"Hard Light Kukri, slices through all kinds of metals like butter. Not to mention it cuts through heads like a charm." Tali really was fascinated by the red glowing light that seemed to flow like water around it.

"You have much advanced tech don't you?" Tali said those words with a really fascinated tone for the most part. But before Chris could answer John popped up in his HUD.

"Chris where are you? I got Krilus and Edward with me, we are up in an outlook we've spotted the slavers base, marking our location in your HUD." Before John disappeared Chris told him about Tali.

"I've got Tali'Zorah with me John." John was surprised but also glad that he had done it.

"All the better then. See you two up here."

_Location: The outlook._

As Chris and Tali arrived they were greeted by the trio and then they were planning to rescue the Quarians.

"Krilus you stay up here and kill anyone trying to get through the bases entrance, Edward and Stealer are with me down there." Then Tali rose up and said with a surprised tone.

"Wait I'm not coming with you!?" Tali was quiet surprised that she would not come and help rescue her fellow Quarians.

"Too dangerous, you will stay up here with Krilus." Chris could not risk getting Tali killed but the Quarian was persistent.

"No I refuse to stay up here and wait; I must come and help you rescue my people! If I won't even help to rescue them what will that say about me?" Well Chris knew he could not force her to stay here.

"Can you handle a weapon?" Chris asked Tali he could use her after all if she wasn't going to stay up here.

"More than you may have expected Spartan." Tali had some training in combat apparently which was quiet good. Chris then pulled out his CAWS and gave it to Tali.

"Use this." Tali felt it was a bit heavy but nothing she couldn't handle; luckily for her she loved shotguns. She thanked the Spartan for the gun as he spoke again.

"Time to move out." Chris took the lead as everyone is following his lead.

Meanwhile Krilus laid down and aimed through the ARTEMIS scope and scanned the area. He spotted two Batarian slavers at the entrance as well as two investigated the crater. Krilus then spoke to himself in a self-pleased tone.

"Ooooaaaah this is going to require some precision shots… By the spirits you can't even imagine the precision required to make a shot like this." He carefully aimed towards the Batarians by the crater; they stood nicely in a line to make a perfect one shot kill, suddenly one of the Batarians closely looked towards the outlook as he noticed the shimmering light of the rifles scope . He was about to warn his fellow but before that could even happen Krilus bullet pierced through his head as well as the other Batarian behind him. Krilus just let a simple word out after his success.

"Ooooaaaah…" Krilus was precise as all hell when it came to sniping from far distances, the precision required to pull of shots like that is unimaginable. Suddenly John contacted Krilus through his helmet through to Krilus Omni-Tool.

"Krilus, Chris wants you to pick off the guards by the entrance of the base, make it happen." John waited for a response from Krilus as he said.

"Ooooaaaah, this is going to require some precision shots… Fuck." Krilus the transmission as John did not expect that.

He carefully aims towards the entrance where he spots three guards. One sitting at some boxes and two conversing with each other. Krilus shots the sitting guards straight in the head. He let out a simple word for every kill he made.

"Ooooaaaah"

The death of the guard by the boxes caught the two others attention and was going to check on him. Time slowed down for Krilus as he aimed for one head and pulled the trigger and aimed for the other head and pulled the trigger again before the bullets even could come into their heads.

"Ooooaaaah" He got another call from John and he answered, John spoke in an admirable tone.

"Good work Krilus, you know your part from here and out now." Krilus answered back with a simple.

"Yes sir, Ooooaaaah."

_Location: Slavers Base._

The firefight was already in full commotion as they met unexpectedly many slavers inside of the entrance. Edward was in full Speed with the Lightrifle scoring perfect headshots which pierced through their shields and disintegrated the slavers to golden like ash. Edward locked his eyes onto a Batarian and unleashed a biotic charge towards him, the impact caused the Batarian to fly to his death. He unleashed his fury with various biotic attacks that unleashed a hell upon the slavers. Many slavers died and they became fewer for every second. Chris was slicing and dicing with his Kukri. Suddenly he noticed a Krogan charge out and smash Edward straight into the wall, Chris acted fast and sliced the Krogans entire head fell off to the ground, the blood splattered on Chris's visor and Edwards face. Edward fell to the ground and quickly got back up again, Krogans are fierce opponents.

Tali were blasting her fair share of slavers to the death. She dispatched a hovering orb that surprisingly killed the slavers effectively. As the slavers started dispatched mechs, Tali was in luck because she hacked one successfully and it killed two mechs before Chris ripped its head off with his bare hands. Chris was really impressed with her performance in battle and her knowledge about technology. The Slavers became fewer and they almost ran out of men, there were only a handful left. They knowingly ran straight into their deaths, Chris saw one with what appeared to be a rocket launcher and the bastard aimed towards Tali, time slowed down around Chris. He heard the damn chanting again even though nobody was there, he quickly dispatched a bubble shield and threw it with perfection straight in front of Tali as she noticed it and lifted her head to see the rocket launcher. Her entire body froze knowing she would be blasted to death by the launcher, but suddenly as the rocket was flying straight towards her she was surrounded by the shield that deflected the blow from the slaver. As soon Chris knew she was in safety he ran towards the slaver holding the launcher and ripped his entire arm off. He screamed in agony as he was then silenced when his ugly red head rolled around on the floor. Everything appeared to be clear but suddenly a Krogan came charging towards Chris while he was off guard and smashed him through the wall which broke and came into another room he dropped his Kukri on the way there.

"Now you die human filth!" the krogan said fiercly, Chris's blood began to boil as he said.

"Not Yet." Chris extended his Hard Light dagger from his wrist and slit his entire throat; the Krogan got down on his knees and gargled blood which his mouth was full of. He pulled out his ZEUS and shot his entire head off. Tali ran up to him to check on him in fear.

"Are you alright?!" Talus was worried for the Spartan that just saved her life, now she feels like she owes him her life. He got up from his knees and wiped the blood from his visor.

"Yeah thanks for the concern." Chris was alright even though being catched off guard threw him off a little bit.

"I owe you my life; you just saved me from the brink off death back there!" Chris had saved many people from death before but this time it felt really different.

"Let's find your fellows now." Chris had the strangest feeling for this girl.

_Location: Slaver base, Inner sanctum._

When the Trio arrived into the inner sanctum which very strangely had a pyramid shaped glass roof to his great surprise. However he saw the captive Quarians inside of a cell of some sort with a barrier blocking it.

"There they are!" Tali began to run towards them until a Batarian appeared with a Quarian who he held hostage; the barrel of the gun was next to the man's head. To Tali's great suprise

"Captain! Let him go you Batarian bastard!" The batarian appeared to be the leader of this whole slaver group.

"Step forward one more time and the suit rat gets it!" The Batarian wasn't joking around, it's impossible to draw out weapons without getting her captain killed. They need a miracle.

Suddenly they heard shattering glass, and the captain fell down to his knees, the Batarian stood there lifeless as blood flowed down from his head. The lifeless body rumbled down to the cold floor. What the hell happened everyone thought until John got a call from Krilus.

"Ooooaaaah." It was Krilus who called and to Johns surprise that was what he said when he scored a precision shot.

"By the spirits you can't even begin to imagine the precision required to make a shot like this." Krilus deserves some credits that shot was precise as all hell.

"I'm glad to have you here Krilus…" John simply said as he had no other words for the perfection of precision.

Tali made sure the Captain is okay while Chris was looking for the source that powered the barrier. He found a large generator to where the cables led; he smashed it with his foot until the barrier went offline. All Quarians ran out to freedom, the captain approached Chris and thanked him personally.

"I don't know who you are or where you came from, but on behalf of the Quarian people we are in your dept. Do you have a name?" Chris gave him the same old plain answer he gave everyone.

"SPARTAN-333, Sir." Chris was formal with the Quarian since he was after all a captain that was saved by them, or Krilus to be specific."

"Well thank you once again Spartan." Chris made a tempting offer to the captain he had in mind.

"Do you need transportation back to your flotilla Captain?" The captain just nodded a simple no as an answer.

"That won't be necessary Spartan, you have done more than enough for us, and help from the flotilla will be arriving soon." The captain was really grateful for the rescue, but then Chris approached Tali.

"Tali you handled yourself well out there, I could use your skills in my team I am forming." Tali seemed really hesitant but it was a tempting offer.

"Are you sure, I'm only 19 years old." Apparently Quarian age standards were different from human, but for Chris she was old enough.

"It's up to you Tali, but if you chose to join us you are more than welcome." Tali were silent for a bit to decide what she wanted. She finally spoke with an answer.

"I want to join you Spartan, I can do good for a change with your crew." Chris was extremely pleased with her answer.

"Welcome to the team Tali." Chris gave her a formal welcome until the captain interfered.

"Tali'Zorah is you sure that you wish to go with the Spartan?" Tali nodded towards the captain and said.

"I am sure Captain; I can do more good with him like how we rescued you for example." The captain had mixed feelings for leaving her behind, but then he turned to Chris and said.

"Take care of her Spartan." Chris knew exactly how to respond to that.

"With my life…" Chris couldn't tell but he swore he saw the captain smile behind his visor he had in front of his face.

"Good then, good fortunes to you both as humans say it." Then the captain returned to tend for the other Quarians.

_Location: Far away from the base. Time: 2 Hours later._

"Tanya send down a pelican for extraction, and blow the hell out of the base." Chris made sure no other slavers would return and infest this place again. Tanya said two words before she disappeared from his HUD.

"Will do Chris…" Then she disappeared from the HUD.

After a couple of minutes something came down from the sky, it was a shot from the MAC cannon it landed straight down at the base causing it to blow up literally in pieces, the MAC was too big for the base. Everyone was shocked by the ships weaponry which could easily outmatch pretty much anything in this galaxy had to offer. Krilus then said.

"Damn, that was a big explosion. The base is pretty much history now." Everyone pretty much agreed with Krilus when he said that. The team saw a pelican coming down which was controlled by Tanya. Upon landing everyone entered it. And then the image of Tanya appeared.

"Hello everyone." Everyone greeted Tanya back except for Tali who had a little bit of mixed reactions for the A.I.

"Oh Keelah an A.I." Chris wanted to assure Tanya is friendlier than most A.I and not some murderous machine.

"It's okay Tali you can trust her." Talus was a bit skeptic still.

"Are you sure?" Chris made a final statement on the matter.

"I'd put my life in her hands which I have done several times before, besides you may have some common interests. You might want to go and talk to her." Tali knew she could not resent A.I that are completely different so she decided to talk to Tanya.

The Pelican was flying up to the UNSCS Cataclysm which should impress Tali. The base is a memory of the past now and a team was formed from this day on, the Spartan has Dawned.

**Author's Note: **Okay I worked my ass off to get this chapter out but I had a lot of fun doing so. Our favorite Quarian has joined us and a new team is formed to fight the evils of the galaxy. Now some new info regarding the story. Chris WILL romance Tali which I'm sure most will approve off. Once this story is done I will create a sequel that will take place in ME2 since this was taken place in ME1 and the last one will take place in ME3, so basically we will have 3 stories from me . Krilus is really precise as all hell now and he had a lot of fun forming his personality, when I made him I got inspired by the recon sniper from Prosnorkulus. And people will stay Tali was never captured by slavers but its more creative and fun this way instead of going with the same plain old thing with rescuing her in the citadel all the time. And don't forget the year is 2180 now so everything's possible. Eventually we will meet Shepard and things will get juicy and interesting when two teams meet :3 anyways Chaodixe is out and most out of all Krilus is still precise as all hell his catchphrase "Ooooaaaah" is just plainly legendary. P.S the song Chris peformed was created by Avenged sevenfold and its called Carry On. When i first heard it it reminded me strongly of the Spartans and Halo in general so thats it Good night folks.


	6. Discovery

**Hey people after a long time of waiting I am bringing you the latest chapter of DOTS, and as I promised that it would be done properly, big shout out Stealer-L1F3 for the help. So let us dive into the chapter now shall we? **

* * *

Dawn of the Spartan Chapter VI:

_Location: UNSC Cataclysm, Cryo_ _Bay_

Chris opened his eyes slowly as he saw the outside of his tube, right across him he saw John sleeping in frozen sleep and he saw Tanya observing him. He felt a bit scared by her observing.

"I hate it when you do that, I really do..." Tanya smiled at him and replied to his comment.

"I know you do, why would I do it then?" Chris let out a small laugh at his tormenting A.I, but Tanya seemed distracted and kept looking at the Spartans eyes.

"You always had Crimson red eyes… you know that right?" Chris didn't know what brought her to comment his eyes but in honesty he did not know his eyes were crimson.

"Yeah… wake John up." Tanya simply nodded and got to work.

Chris stepped out of the cryo tube and located his helmet lying beside the tube, he looked into the golden visor for seeing his face after a long time of war, his black hair was long, his eye irises crimson red and his beard covering the face, and he nodded and put on his helmet. Shortly after, he felt a hand on his shoulder and noticed it was John who got up quickly.

"Morning sunshine!" John smiled at Chris; Chris had a smug smile on his face.

"Go fuck yourself!" Johns eyes were wide, suddenly he bursted out in laughter, he contained himself and said.

"You've still got it Chris!" Chris simply nodded back to John; suddenly Tanya chimed into the conversation.

"If you ladies are done yet I'd suggest you would get into the Armory where the others are waiting."

"Right, let's go." The Spartans preceded to go and meet their new team, Chris at most looked forward to see them again.

_Location: UNSC Cataclysm, Armory  
_John and Chris entered the large armory of the Supercarrier where they saw Edward, Krilus and Tali already awake and checking out the Forerunner weapons that the Cataclysm is storing. Tali, naturally as a curious quarian girl, was checking out everything she could, but she was surprised to see the two SPARTAN-III Headhunters standing right beside her in their massive and bulky armor.

''Already checking out the goodies of this ship, eh, Tali?'' John asked with a slight smile on his face as he was fascinated by the curiosity of the girl in front of him.

''Oh… yes… um… do I need to ask permission to touch all this?'' Tali asked, being unsure if she actually had the authorization to touch delicate pieces of technology.

''Nah, go ahead, just don't break anything.'' Chris said, instead of John and winked to Tali to which she seemed to blush a little.

''I wonder how's John doing…'' John B-201 said, silently, to himself as he sat down on a nearby chair, remembering an old friend, First Lieutenant John Sandman.

''What's that you said?'' Krilus caught John's whisper and John realized that he had to tell the entire team a story about a heroic human that he and Chris were friends with.

''Oh… I was speaking about a friend that me and Chris know. A friend that selflessly defended humanity on multiple battles against an alien union known as the Covenant.'' John said as he got ready to tell a story.

''Tell us a bit about him, please.'' Krilus wanted to hear a story about this heroic human and the whole team found seats to sit on, so that they could begin listening.

''Alright… First Lieutenant John Sandman of the United Nations Space Command Marine Corps One Oh Fifth Marine Expeditionary Unit, a, also known as the 105th Shock Troops Division, was a man who selflessly served humanity alongside his fellow Marines and ODSTs in fighting the genocidal Covenant. He was a man in his twenties, dragged into war just like any other human capable of fighting. He was an orphan, since his parents had gone missing during the war, right after he was born. Most likely they were turned to glass, just like any other civilian or UNSC serviceman and woman fighting on the ground.'' John told the story, remembering everything he knew about Lieutenant Sandman.

''Hold on, hold on, what's this you call ''glassing''?'' Edward asked with a huge surprise on his face.

''Glassing is a process of completely turning a planet into an uninhabitable wasteland, a planet turned to glass. Though, it is possible to undo glassing via terraforming, but the process removes all life for good. The process requires a few dozen ships capable of doing so.'' Tanya carefully explained glassing to Edward. Krilus and Tali were both also amazed at this destructive technology.

''Holy hell, it must be a massive struggle living in your universe.'' Edward said, after hearing the description about glassing.

''Yeah… anyways… back to John's story.'' John B-201 said and continued telling a story about John. ''John was a man of pure loyalty towards the flag and the uniform. When UNSC High Command gave him an order to take an area that was designated important, he obeyed the order without a question, but when it was a suicide order, he didn't hesitate to find different ways of accomplishing his task without committing a suicide run. Also, he had a friend, an alien whom he named ''Major'' due to his rank within the Covenant. Hell, he treated Major like if he was his subordinate, a Marine, and John always cared about those under his command.'' John said with a great emphasis on the last sentence.

''Did he have a crush?'' Tali asked to John.

''As far as I know, he was often looking on his friend, Second Lieutenant Jessica Mackenzie. She was his subordinate… but I think that he was just caring for her, like for any other subordinate Marine that he had.'' John explained as he looked then towards Chris who had his eyes closed as if he was trying to remember something.

''No, no, remember on Ballast they were flirting with each other?'' Chris remembered and opened his eyes as he spoke to his fellow Spartan.

''Ah… my bad. So yeah, here's an answer to your question Tali.'' John replied as he then proceeded telling the description-like story.

''I have to say, if John was chosen by the Office of Naval Intelligence to be a SPARTAN, he would've inflicted greater casualties upon the Covenant… and when he would work with one other SPARTAN or with us, he would've kicked waves upon waves of alien ass. No offence Krilus, Tali.'' John explained, even mentioning the most heroic, selfless and most famous of all the SPARTANs, John S-117.

''None taken.'' Krilus responded. He didn't feel offended at all.

''The last time we met John was on the UNSC fortress world – Reach – in the Epsilon Eridani system. There was a Covenant invasion and he was holding his ground along with his friend, Major, against six times more aliens and eventually got wounded and received medical attention on the battlefield. Hell, John had an unusual combination of talents like high intellect and an impressive physical readiness for anything, combine it with his care for friends and his extreme loyalty towards the UNSC, you get a pure lead spewing human without any augments. Though he is not as mighty and fast as us, he surely reminds of a Spartan.'' John noted, adding every talent of Lt. Sandman's into the story.

''Damn, I'd like to see or meet him in person.'' Krilus noted, because after hearing a description-like story about a person like that, he would want to meet a hero, but suddenly, Tanya activated a hologram of First Lieutenant John Sandman, based on her memories. John Sandman was depicted as standing in his black ODST BDU, visor polarized, with an MA37 in his hands, an M6C Magnum attached to his thigh and an SRS-99 AM Sniper Rifle attached on his back, looking downwards, towards a dead Covenant Elite Ultra.

''That's him?'' Tali asked as she examined the still hologram with awe.

''It is him.'' Chris and John said in unison and then looked at each other as neither expected for the other to say the same and they exchanged with just a look in each other's eyes.

''And you once mentioned that normal human servicemen don't have shields. How can they stand up to an enemy with shields?'' Edward wanted to know the secret of a resistance like that.

''When you're armed with courage, you can do a lot.'' John B-201 explained to Edward the secret of every UNSC Marine, Infantryman and Naval serviceman.

''Hm… how long was this war?'' Krilus was most curious about the length of the war and the answer he received shocked him completely.

''Twenty seven years and still counting. We were last present at the Battle… I mean Fall of Reach, the last bastion before Earth.'' Chris answered to Krilus.

''Damn.'' Krilus said upon hearing the length of the war.

''The war was fought only in the Orion Arm of the Galaxy, across some six hundred or seven hundred colonies. All human colonies were only in there.'' John added, trying to look sad but at the same time hiding it. He was trying to look sad because his augmentations had him forget most emotions, just like Chris.

''Maybe we should find a way back into your universe? The same way that you got here must be the same way back.'' Tali suggested as she could easily see that the two wanted to visit their universe again.

''Yes, Tali, there is a way and I have calculated those ways. They open periodically and I fear the fastest way we might catch them is by the usage of mass relays, because they are even faster than our slipspace drive. Those are anomalous wormholes that act a lot stranger than wormholes. Stranger, as in they emit strange transmissions from other universes and if we find the correct transmission, we can return to our universe.'' Tanya explained as she was doing her calculations about inter-universe travel.

''Interesting… can we tag along for the ride if you two decide to fly? I'd like to meet John anyhow. He seems to be an interesting person.'' Krilus would feel greatly honored if he would meet this Orbital Drop Shock Trooper that even the Spartan Headhunters admired.

''Sure. You would meet the mysteries of our universe and the aliens that are not so human-looking like you two are.'' Chris referred to Tali and Krilus as the two were rather human-looking, but had their own features.

''Sounds very adventurous.'' Krilus commented and then Tanya chimed in again.

''I have completed my scan of the Galaxy and identified several wormholes in isolated star clusters. Some are near black holes, some near Super Novae and some are in deep space. Only one is giving out the transmissions that we recognize under UNSC COM protocols.'' Tanya said and hung her head down as she knew that the one they needed is really near the hell of the Galaxy itself.

''Where is it Tanya? Where's that wormhole?'' Chris asked, eager to return home.

''Near the Galactic Core.'' She said in a dramatic voice, scaring the entire team. The probability that they can jump in a wormhole that is next to the Core of the Galaxy is extremely small.

''Holy shit!'' Edward cursed as he realized that the chances of survival near the core are none.

''We still have to do it! If we fail, then the only way we can break free of the gravitational pull of a black hole is if fly at FTL speeds, that is slipspace.'' John B-201 was sure that the UNSC Cataclysm can pull back to their universe.

''Alright, as you wish, I just hope we don't lose anything important while there.'' Krilus seemed very pessimistic when it came time to talk about black holes and other spatial anomalies.

''Shall we depart? I've set the coordinates for the ship and we should be on our way to the Ninmah Cluster from where we can make a slipspace jump to the core's outer area and find that wormhole. Travel should take us just a few hours, or would you like to fly three days with the slipspace drive?'' Tanya asked of which type of travel Chris would choose. Chris looked at John, seemingly giving him the honor of choosing the way to get there.

''Tanya, spin up the slipspace drive. We're using our own FTL to avoid any traps if pirates would want to take over our ship.'' John answered and Tanya immediately spun up the Forerunner-enhanced slipspace drive of the UNSC Cataclysm. In two short seconds, the Cataclysm entered slipstream space and was heading towards the destination at a speed of two thousand light years per twenty four hours. During this time period, John and Chris didn't want to go to cryo-sleep as they wanted to spend some time with Tali, Krilus and Edward.

* * *

_The Next Day, UNSC Cataclysm, Bridge._

The team of five was sitting at the bridge with nothing to do. They were getting really bored, but not John and Chris who were itching for a fight against the Covenant Empire with their new toys. They wanted Tanya to try and intercept the transmissions coming from the wormhole they needed and so she did.

''I am intercepting a signal right now. I cannot understand what it means yet, but I have begun to clear up the signal from the interference.'' Tanya said as she was busy clearing the signal from the interference caused by inter-universe travel.

''How many wormholes like the one we need exist in the Galaxy?'' John was most curious of the dangers.

''Just one.'' Tanya quickly replied and resumed her current work.

After a short while, Tanya had finished clearing up the signal and deciphered it as a transmission between Luna and Earth. She played the signal.

''UNSC Lunar Academy to Fleet Admiral Lord Terrence Hood in London, we have nothing unusual to report about the activities in Earth sector. Mars, Venus, Mercury, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus and Neptune Sectors report the same, but we haven't got a message from Pluto sector yet.'' Chris listened to the transmission with curiosity. Maybe the Covenant had destroyed Pluto in a single blitz, but he was also curious as to why the Lunar Academy was reporting about Earth sector.

''They'll report soon. Pluto is restricted space as ONI had taken it entirely for some experiment they're running.'' Lord Terrence Hood replied in the transmission to Luna Base.

''Sir, a COM satellite above the Academy just received a transmission from Pluto Sector. They report they're not detecting anything unusual…-'' Suddenly, the message turned into something unintelligible that Tanya could not clear up.

''Sorry, I could not clear that signal up.'' Tanya excused herself.

''That's alright, we don't need anymore. We know that Earth is safe.'' Chris was sure that the Earth is safe and Tanya confirmed his thoughts.

''I have just confirmed your thoughts, Chris. This transmission occurred in 2553, January and I have also detected some chatter between ships about the Battle of Earth that the humans won with the help of the Elites.'' Tanya's words drove shock into the two Headhunters.

''With the help of the split-chins?'' John asked as that was something unusual indeed.

''What?'' Chris couldn't ask anything more as the Elites were big-time rivals of the Spartans.

''Yes. The joint fleet of humans and Elites attacked the Ark at the middle of November, but hasn't returned yet.''

''That's something new.'' John commented as truly, Elites working with humans is something he has never thought about.

''How much further to the wormhole? I am getting rather impatient already…'' Chris wanted to get back to his universe to see if everything was really alright.

''Thirty three hours of slipspace travel. If you want to skip it, I suggest you visit a cryo-tube.'' Tanya warmly suggested to Chris, who agreed and went to the cryo-bay to get some rest and skip the time, while John remained on the bridge and watched Krilus, Edward and Tali observing the command consoles of the bridge. Tali turned from the consoles to watch slipspace instead. Tanya had specifically fortified the observation windows to protect anyone from slipspace. Slipspace seemed amazing to her as it was completely black, unlike mass effect FTL, slipstream space was more amazing because the ship actually was in another dimension instead of normal space.

''Aren't you going to skip the wait, John?'' Edward asked upon noticing that John was the only one of the two Spartans left on the bridge.

''Nope. Chris can sleep all he want, but I don't want to.'' John replied and through his visor, he noticed that Tali was looking at him.

''He's in cryo-bay one, Tali.'' John said to Tali as he seemingly guessed what Tali wanted.

''Um… okay.'' Tali replied as she felt awkward because John had guessed what she wanted to know, though meeting Chris eye-to-an-eye was not in her plans.

* * *

_Cryo-bay 01_

Tali neared the cryo-bay and saw that Chris was already in frozen sleep. She was amazed at all this technology stuffed inside a ship that is as big as five dreadnoughts. She wanted to try out cryo-sleep, but then Tanya chimed in.

''Tali, without proper outfits you might get awful skin rashes and seeing as how you are already confined to an environmental suit, it would not be good for you.'' Tanya advised about the awful side effects.

''Oh… I… I see. I'll go back to the rest of the guys then.

Tali decided to go back to the bridge as cryo-sleep really scared her, but Tanya was just playing around with her as with Forerunner-enhanced cryo-pods, that side effect was eliminated entirely.

* * *

_Near the wormhole, UNSC Cataclysm's bridge._

''Chris, John and everyone else. This, in front of the ship, is the wormhole that we need. We still have another chance to rethink our decision, if we want to.'' Tanya introduced the crew to the wormhole. The wormhole seemed too small for the ship to fit through, but it had a clear picture of the space on the other side of it.

''Can we really fit through?'' Edward has his doubts if the ship would even go through it.

''Well, it's like rubber really. The ship's fore goes through and with that, stretches the entire wormhole out so that the rest of the hull may pass through. After that, it closes.'' Tanya explained, erasing any doubts that anyone had about the wormhole's size.

''I'm ready to go back.'' John announced heroically, ready to face the dangers if there were any.

''I'm with you, brother!'' Chris joined John's side.

''Let's roll!'' Krilus was ready to go through as well.

''Alright, but if I get eaten by an alien…'' Edward agreed to pass through.

''I… I… let's go!'' Tali joined in at first having a scared tone and then quickly turning into a stoic one.

Soon after, the UNSC Cataclysm's primary and secondary thrusters lit up and moved the ship slowly through the wormhole that began closing as soon as the Cataclysm passed through and entered its universe.

* * *

-Stealer-L1F3 here. Yes, Stealer is here. I, as per a kind request of my brother from another mother, Toruscan, have helped him write this chapter and decide what path it should take. The story will eventually merge with my ''Halo: Shock Troopers'' and open a new page in the adventures of the many. So, enjoy this chapter and stay tuned for the next one.


End file.
